


Forcing Them Apart

by winternightlullaby



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura and Masamune have a complicated, explicit relationship Yukimura's ashamed to tell, made worse when Masamune's mother enters their lives. And she's doing whatever she can to make Masamune miserable by going after the one thing he's come to love: Yukimura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Complicated Relationship

What a beautiful day it is for Gakuen Basara High! The sun is shining just perfectly for the after school sports programs. A perfect time to run track, play tennis at the courts, and play soccer and baseball! While the first two have separate fields designated for their sport, soccer and baseball had to share. And how did they negotiate sharing? Like this:

“Date Masamune!” roared Yukimura, the Young Tiger of the school rushing into the classroom at mach speed with his adopted brother Sasuke and his best friends Mitsunari and Keiji right behind. Date Masamune, the infamous One-Eyed Dragon, was staring out of the window when his rival burst in with his lackeys. All of them were huffing and puffing, but glaring with heat at him. He raised a brow.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” he asked, their classmates staring at the train wreck waiting to happen. Yukimura charged at him, slamming his hands on his desk.

“You promised that the field will be the soccer team’s for today! We have a huge game next week and we have to prepare!” Masamune smirked. He did promise that, but then changed his mind and left a sign for them telling them that he wanted it back.

“So I changed my mind. Read the sign.” Mitsunari growled and threw a crumpled paper at him.

“You mean this half-assed piece of shit?!” Masamune caught the paper expertly, opening it up so he could read it. He had written: Property of the One-Eyed Dragon! Keep out.

“So I changed my mind, so what?” he asked, tossing the paper in the air. Yukimura pointed a finger in his face, almost tempting Masamune to bite it.

“Uphold your honor! You swore to give us the field and there are no take backs!” Masamune was going to give them the field since he did promise, but teasing the little cub was way more fun. Besides, the only time Masamune gave him the field was when Yukimura gave him what he wanted.

“Heh! You know how we work, Red. If I give you the field, I get something in return.” Mitsunari looked disgusted and backed off. Yukimura went bright red, Keiji’s jaw dropped and Sasuke swooped in to rescue his younger brother.

“Hey, I don’t think so! I know that look, Date.” Masamune glared at him. Sasuke was always the one to get in the way whenever he teased Yukimura. He was overprotective and a pain in his ass.

“And what are you going to do about it, monkey?” Sasuke blinked, then bared his teeth. The nerve of this brat! His hand fisted at his side, something unnoticed by the class president at the front of the class. Ieyasu quickly got up from talking to Motochika to get in between Masamune and Sasuke.

“Hey, don’t fight! Since we’re all in the same class it’s best to get along!” he said, his smile sunny.  Mitsunari glared at the new threat.

“Just get along? Was that what you wanted?” he sneered, glaring at Ieyasu with pure hate. Ieyasu’s face went flushed.

“Mitsunari, I-” But he froze when he saw the look of utter disgust on the other’s face. And betrayal. Masamune saw the tension and smirked. Whatever between them was none of his concern. He got up and went to Yukimura, clapping his hand on his shoulder. The poor boy was chewing his bottom lip in a way that he adored. He more than likely knew what he wanted.

“You really want that field today, huh?” asked Masamune. Keiji and Sasuke were too busy defusing the situation between Mitsunari and Ieyasu to pay attention to Yukimura and Sasuke. Everyone else in the room was in their own little world. Yukimura nodded wildly.

“Yes! Please!” he begged. His team was counting on him to take the field back from the One-Eyed Dragon. Masamune leaned in so his face was an inch away from his. Yukimura’s heart raced. What Masamune had done to him just a few days ago was still fresh in his mind.

“My house after practice. Make sure you tell that dad of yours that you’ll be spending the night,” he whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against his skin. Yukimura shuddered, a jolt of pleasure just from hearing Masamune speak that way ran down his spine. He breathed heavily, his eyes half-lidded. Masamune pulled away with his smirk still in place.

“ ** _Okay_**?” Yukimura couldn’t say a word. He just nodded and tried to calm himself. Masamune patted his cheek.

“ ** _Good boy_**. I’ll see you tonight.” Yukimura quickly walked away, running to the bathroom. He rushed past Mori Motonari in the bathroom and to the sink, running cold water and splashing it on his face. Motonari stared at him emotionlessly, ripping off a sheet of towel.

“Sanada-kun, are you all right?” he asked. Yukimura nodded quickly, taking the paper towel Motonari handed to him.

“H-hai, Mori-dono! Please excuse my appearance.” Motonari stared at him as if he didn’t believe him, but shrugged.

“Very well. Sarutobi-kun came up to me the other day asking if I’d like to join you all in working at the café Maeda-kun’s aunt is opening. Please inform him that I will participate.” Yukimura brightened.

“You will, Mori-dono?! That is wonderful news! Thank you!” Motonari nodded.

“I suggest you keep your business with Date-kun discreet.” He watched as Yukimura’s eyes widened, smirking.

“You look so surprised that I know. You two aren’t exactly subtle.” He started out the bathroom, turning one last time to him. “Make sure you do well in next week’s game, Sanada-kun. Don’t make that favor to him go to waste.”

Yukimura hung his head in shame. He turned to the bathroom mirror, seeing his uniform a wrinkled mess as it always was. His shirt was buttoned up to his neck. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt to the middle of his chest. Dotting his clavicle were several dark hickeys. He sighed. His complicated, highly physical relationship with Masamune was toxic in a way that he couldn’t explain. The tension between the two was high before it escalated to this. How many times had he let Masamune touch him in a way that only lovers did? Every time he did, Yukimura would do nothing but want more and more.

He took a deep breath and lay his forehead on the cold mirror. How many people knew about that the two did together when no one was around?  Kojuro and Mitsunari did. Sasuke and Motonari might. Keiji had a feeling. Everyone else just assumed that the two were rivals. It was much more than that. And his oyakata-sama? He could only imagine what his reaction would be, the shame on his face for having an adopted son engaging in sin. And with a man, no less! He bumped his head on the mirror several times.

“I’m so ashamed…”

* * *

 

Uesugi-sensei was teaching at the front, but Yukimura wasn’t paying attention from his place in the front. He kept looking over at Masamune, who was looking right at him with a lusting smirk on his face. He shivered and looked away, trying to focus on Uesugi-sensei and not his raging hormones.

After class, Kasuga sprang up to Yukimura while he was packing his stuff up in his backpack. Her blonde hair swung about as she moved.

“Hey, Yuki-chan!” she greeted brightly. He smiled politely.

“Hello, Kasuga-nee-chan!” he greeted, bowing to her.

“What are you doing after practice?” she asked, sitting on his desk. “I wanted to get everyone together to go over the menu before the opening next week! Since Motonari’s working with us now, we have to make sure we all know it together.” After practice he had to go pay Masamune back for letting him use the field. He was already getting chills thinking about it. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I must decline. I have a previous engagement to attend to. I’ll be able to next week after my game!” Kasuga pouted.

“Oh okay. Well, when you have free time, remember to look it over on your own! Good luck!” She hurried away, no doubt going to talk to Uesugi-sensei, her crush.

After soccer practice, Yukimura showered in one of the shower stalls with Sasuke in the stall next to him. His mind was full of improvements needed to be made before the big game.

“Danna, are you going home tonight? Kasuga told me you were going somewhere.” Yukimura froze. He had to see Masamune tonight. He cleared his throat.

“No, I’m spending the night at Masamune-dono’s. We’re going over English.” Okay, that was half a lie. He heard Sasuke hum for a second, then chuckle.

“You’re still not getting good marks on it, huh? Do you have to ask Masamune, though? I hate that brat. He gets on my nerves with his disrespect. Well, did you tell Oyakata-sama?” Yukimura gulped. He had called Takeda Shingen and the older man laughed at him, saying how good he was to focus on his studies and not just sports. He felt terrible for lying…

* * *

 

Kojuro was the one who answered the door of Date mansion. He made no attempt to smile, but nodded politely.

“Sanada-kun, welcome. Masamune-sama was waiting for you. I made you dinner and safely assumed that you will be spending the night with him, but prepared a bed for you in the guest room.” Yukimura shakily smiled.

“Thank you, Katakura-dono.” Kojuro’s eyes narrowed as he shut and locked the door. He knew about Masamune’s feelings for the boy. But this boy was in denial. Sometimes he wondered if his lord forced him into this, but Yukimura’s moans meant otherwise.

“I believe it is in your best interests to see Masamune-sama first,” he suggested. Yukimura slowly nodded and ascended up the round staircase. Kojuro smiled secretly to himself and went back into the kitchen to put away the dinner he had made for Yukimura. He imagined that they weren’t going to do come down anytime soon.

Yukimura entered Masamune’s room, forgetting to knock. Masamune was on his king-sized bed with his shirt off and on his phone. Yukimura felt his face go hot. Masamune was built, his muscles hard whenever Yukimura was pressed against them. Already he felt a hot arousal deep in the bottom of his belly, longing for him. Masamune looked up from his phone and smirked.

“You’re late. I was worried you weren’t going to show up.” Worried? Yukimura almost laughed. The other was more likely to storm his house if he didn’t come.

“I gave you my word. As you gave yours to give us the field.” Masamune smirked.

“That’s my boy. Now come here.” He beckoned him over with a finger. Yukimura’s heart pounded with each step he took to reach his side. Masamune sat up when Yukimura was next to the bed.

“Take off your shirt and get on,” he ordered. Yukimura gulped, nervously unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers as Masamune watched him carefully with his one eye. The shirt fell on the ground ungracefully and Yukimura was hauled onto the bed. Masamune was impatient. He pinned him under him and was already forcing their lips together, tongues swirling and diving into the other mouth. Yukimura struggled to keep up, still inexperienced despite their encounters. Their saliva mixed together, dribbling down Yukimura’s chin in a messy kiss.

Masamune released him to go after Yukimura’s neck, kissing his marks he had left on his skin. He smirked. He would make his marks on Yukimura last for as long as they lived. Some of them were fading and healing to his chagrin.

“Looks like I have to make new marks,” he commented, his words serious. Yukimura gasped.

“No more, please! Someone will see them!” Not the answer Masamune wanted to hear. He grits his teeth and grasped the back of Yukimura’s head, forcing him to look into his eye.

“Then everyone will see that you’re mine. I don’t see a problem with that.” Yukimura kept shaking his head no.

“Please, no more marks!” he pleaded. It was so adorable to see him beg like that. Giving him what he wanted wouldn’t be a problem either.

“Then you’re gonna have to do something in return. And this isn’t something you won’t say no to.” Yukimura was nodding quickly.

“Anything! Just don’t give me more marks for people to see.” Masamune was going to make him not regret his words. With one hand, he grabbed his pants and started to undo them.

* * *

 

That’s the first chapter! Tell me what you thing! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting a bit long.

 Next chapter preview:

_“Masamune-sama. I have news for you.”_

_“What the fuck, Kojuro?! It can wait!”_

_“Sir, it can’t. Please listen. Your mother is arriving tomorrow morning.”_


	2. The Mother

Yukimura's face was probably blazing red when he realized what Masamune had done. The One Eyed Dragon had undone the buttons of his jeans and pulled down, exposing the tent in his boxers to the innocent Yukimura. He was on his knees next to the bed with Masamune sitting up on the side. He looked up at him with liquid eyes like a sad puppy. Masamune chuckled.

"Oi, don't give me that look. We've done this plenty of times." He saw Yukimura hesitate. Rage bubbled in his veins, but he forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to scare him away, but damn he was impatient.

"B-but…a-are you sure this is what you want?" he stuttered. It was almost laughable. Masamune never regretted his desires.

"Heh! What's wrong, Sanada Yukimura? Scared?" he taunted. Yukimura's temper flared. He was never one to back away from a challenge, but this wasn't any challenge he was used to taking on.

"I…I'm not scared!" He was fucking terrified. Masamune gently stroked Yukimura's head. His cock ached to be inside him. It didn't matter if it was his mouth or ass, it just had to be Yukimura's.

"Just relax, little cub." He used the nickname he gave him as affection, one that always made Yukimura feel all warm and gooey inside. Visibly, he saw Yukimura relax, his fingers gliding from Masamune's abs to the top of his hot erection. His breathing had calmed down considerably, his mind letting go and his body moving on its own accord. He clenched his fingers around the lining of the boxers, pulling down to reveal Masamune's hard on. Masamune's breathing intensified with his anticipation. He ran his fingers through his cub's soft hair, tracing down to his chin. Yukimura opened his mouth and slowly licked the tip, his hot tongue swirling around gently and down the base. Masamune exhaled harshly, throwing his head back. He wanted nothing more than to have Yukimura suck him all in, but this way he knew Yukimura was doing what he wanted without forcing him.

His tongue traced down to Masamune's balls, licking the sensitive area and making Masamune shudder in pleasure. His willpower was crumbling down with each stroke of the tiger cub's tongue. Yukimura watched Masamune's face, feeling a burst of pride. Feeling more confident and comfortable, he sucked the tip hard. A loud groan escaped Masamune's mouth, his fingers tightening around Yukimura's head. He slowly pushed him down to take more of him in.

"Mmph!" Yukimura gasped, sucking down harder when Masamune's precum coated his tongue. He bobbed his head faster, going down to the base and back up. As dirty as it sounded, he loved the way Masamune felt in his mouth. He loved what Masamune did to him, made him feel. The guiltiness would come back in the morning, but for now this was between them. He moaned with no shame, wanting Masamune to cum in his mouth.

Masamune forced himself back to reality, pushing Yukimura away from him. The look of utter betrayal he gave him made him chuckle.

"Heh. You want me, don't you?" he teased, letting him sit next to him on the bed. Guilelessly, he nodded. Masamune kissed him deeply, getting on top of him and shoving him onto his back.

"Tell me where." Masamune's lips kissed his neck and nibbled at the old marks, careful not to make and new ones. Yukimura bit his lip. His mouth opened, but words failed him. When Masamune saw him hesitate again, he looked into his eyes.

"You just had no problem saying you wanted me. Now where?" The command in his voice sent a jolt tingling down his groin. Masamune smirked and slid down to Yukimura's chest, his tongue poking out of his mouth to circle around his right nipple. Yukimura arched his back and moaned.

"I-in me…" he muttered quietly.

"Eh? Say it clearly." He bit down on his nipple. Yukimura cried out.

"In me!" he yelped. As he finished, Masamune thrust into him. All his control was gone. Yukimura gasped, grabbing onto his lover as he was pounded into.

"Nnh…uh…ah! S-s-s-slow down!" he pleaded, Masamune's pace like a jackhammer's. He growled, seizing Yukimura's hardened cock.

"Never…" He started jacking him off fiercely with his thrusts, the sensation driving him over the edge. Yukimura's hips moved in tune with Masamune's, taking each thrust with vigor.

"Mmh…more!" he breathed. A cruel smirk reached Masamune's lips. He stopped to switch to a better angle, hitting Yukimura's sweet spot. Yukimura moaned, looking up at him. Masamune gave him a passionate kiss.

"You wanted this. Even if you beg me to stop I won't." He thrust into him again, hitting that spot again. When Yukimura moaned and arched into him, Masamune started his pace hard and fast.

"Ah! M-Masamune-dono!" he cried, moving his hips so Masamune could hit his spot harder and deeper. The pleasure building up in his body exploded into a trembling orgasm. His cum spurted over his chest but Masamune didn't stop. He bent down to lick some of it off, giving him a sexy grin.

"My turn." Yukimura nodded. "Turn over."

Masamune groaned as he pulled away. Yukimura trembled, shaking as the pleasure racked his body. He climbed up to the headboard and grasped the cool metal bars. His ass was exposed to his partner, looking back over his shoulder.

"Take me." A primal urge took over him. He grabbed Yukimura's hips and forced himself into him from behind.

"Fuck, you're tighter like this." Yukimura hummed, moving back into his hips. Masamune bent over so he was next to Yukimura's face. The other boy nuzzled his cheek.

"Harder," he whispered. Masamune gripped his hair and pushed Yukimura down, tilting his waist higher. His pace was harder, uncontrollable. The tightness of his boy was amazing, bringing his orgasm closer as he hit his sweet spot over. Yukimura got tighter and tighter around his cock, pushing back and moving faster with him. The headboard slammed against the wall, the creaking of the matress springs accompanying the grunts and moans of the two on top.

Masamune came inside him, his semen filling Yukimura and dribbling down Yukimura's legs and the bed. Yukimura let out a throaty groan, breathing heavily. He fell on the bed, Masamune pulling out of him. They lay in silence, their breathing the only sound in the room. Yukimura was fast asleep, his face peaceful as he turned on his back and snored away. It was hard to believe that the two were having sex before. It wouldn't be long until Yukimura would wake up with a guilty look on his face. What was there to be embarrassed about? He wanted their activities to be kept under wraps so that no one would find out. Masamune laid his hand on Yukimura's cheek, giving him a kiss. One day Yukimura would confess to him. In front of Takeda and no longer be 'ashamed.'

A knock at the door made him jump, his heart racing. He threw the blanket over Yukimura's naked form and had barely managed to get his boxers on when Kojuurou let himself in. His guardian's face was pale with worry.

"Masamune-sama. I have news for you." Masamune growled. He almost gave him a heart attack!

"What the fuck, Kojuurou?! It can wait!" he shouted. Luckily Yukimura slept like the dead so he didn't so much as flinch at the noise. Kojuurou kept his voice down just in case. He looked at Masamune with no sign of backing down.

"Sir, it can't. Please listen. Your mother is arriving tomorrow morning." A chill went down Masamune's body. He looked back at Yukimura in concern.

"Does she know about Yukimura?" he asked. Kojuurou sighed and led him out of the room to the hallway.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to see her oldest son. She will be here for a few months." Masamune's eyes bugged out of its sockets.

"Months?! Living here?!" By the end of the first week he would throw her out. Kojuurou shook his head.

"I still don't know. I will find all I can to see what she wants. I recommend that you keep Sanada-kun away from her." Masamune angrily punched the wall.

" **Shit**. Kojuurou, you have to find out fast. And take Yukimura home now. If she's here in the morning, she'll see him." Kojuurou nodded, feeling a stab of sympathy when he saw the love in his master's face.

"We will fix this, milord." Masamune snorted.

"Or we kill her."

Yukimura was sore when Masamune had waked him up. He was unsure where he was and how he got dressed, but Kojuurou was driving him home. He only heard mumbling and Masamune's voice until we was inside the car. It was strange. Masamune had never urged him to leave so suddenly. A knot twisted in his gut. He felt used and tainted.

Kojuurou called Sasuke out of their home to walk Yukimura in. His brother looked suspicious when he noticed how sore he looked, but Kojuurou smoothly lied saying that he and Masamune were fighting at his home.

"Those two always fight, Sarutobi. I'm surprised that you're so shocked." Sasuke didn't look convinced.

"Riiiight. Go back to your master and get off our property." Kojuurou's eyes narrowed angrily, but he merely walked away. He had far more problems to worry about than some mouthy teenager. Yukimura leaned on Sasuke, feeling down.

"Please bring me to my room, Sasuke. I'm tired." Sasuke grinned.

"Sure thing, danna. Up you go."

Sasuke placed him down on his bed. Yukimura looked sick as he curled into his sheets. Sasuke frowned as he set Yukimura's phone on his nightstand.

"You okay?" he asked. Yukimura couldn't fake a smile.

"I don't know…"

* * *

When Yukimura woke up, he felt a little better than last night. He got up from bed, wincing at how sore his muscles still were. His head throbbed as he moved. Feeling like he was going to throw up, he lay back down to steady himself. He briefly checked his phone.  _'Six a.m.,'_  he thought, groaning. A message from Mitsunari had been sent to him last night.

'Meet with me at seven before school starts,' he had texted. He got ready and went downstairs.

Takeda Shingen was reading the paper with Sasuke making breakfast. Shingen looked up and grinned.

"Yukimura! Sasuke was telling me you looked sick last night. But I told him it must be a lie! Since when have you bowed down to an illness?" he asked, his voice booming. Yukimura shook his head.

"Never, Oyakata-sama! I was merely sick for a little-"

"You fool!" He was cut off by a punch from his adoptive father. It sent him reeling back and into the wall, making a crack. Shingen stood over him with his arms crossed.

"You say never and yet you were?! I did not raise you to be a hypocrite!" Yukimura gasped, realizing his mistake and jumping to his feet.

"Gomenasai, Oyakata-sama! I did not want you to worry!" He punched him back under the jaw, making him stumble. Shingen chuckled.

"Never lie to me again!" He punched him back. Yukimura didn't think of the other lie he told him, living only in this moment.

"I understand, Oyakata-sama!" Punch.

"YUKIMURA!" Punch.

"OYAKATA-SAMA!" Punch. At the stove, Sasuke covered his ears and sighed.

"Yare yare…"

Yukimura left for school before Sasuke to meet with Mitsunari. The stoic teen was waiting for him outside the gate of the school, looking tired. Yukimura smiled politely.

"Mitsunari-dono! I'm sorry I didn't text you back last night. What did you need?" The silver haired student grunted and held up a notebook.

"I came early to ask you to look over Matsu-san's menu with me. I wasn't able to go yesterday because Nene-sama asked me to help her with errands. Kasuga told me you didn't come either." Yukimura blushed as last night's events ran through his mind.

"A-ah. I did not." Mitsunari quirked a brow.

"Let me guess. Masamune?" When his eyes went wide, Mitsunari rolled his eyes.

"You're so predictable. I won't tell Sasuke. It's none of my business what you do with that reckless bastard. Let's go study in homeroom." Yukimura bit his bottom lip as they walked into the school. Mitsunari was always smart, but if he figured it out quickly what Yukimura and Masamune's relationship was, eventually others would find out.

Almost no students were around since it was an hour before class. Only students in extracurricular activities were cooped up in separate rooms. The student council was having an early meeting in a large room as they walked past. Yukimura tilted his head. Why wasn't Mitsunari in the meeting? He was the Vice President.

"Mitsunari-dono, are you not needed for the student council meeting?" he asked out loud. Mitsunari winced. He was loud enough to be heard by the meeting goers inside.

"Forget it, Yukimura. Let's hurry before they notice." Odd. Mitsunari was running from something? He was always fearless. But Yukimura felt guilty for letting them hear him and sped up his pace alongside his friend.

"Mitsunari!" they heard someone yell behind them. Yukimura looked over his shoulder and saw Ieyasu running after them. Mitsunari scowled.

"Dammit." Ieyasu got in front of them with a worried look on his face.

"I called you last night for the meeting today." Mitsunari crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guess I didn't want to go," he said plainly. Ieyasu frowned.

"Are you sure? We still need to meet up-" Mitsunari suddenly snapped.

"After what you did, what makes you think I ever want to be alone with you?!" he shouted. Yukimura jumped. What was going on? Ieyasu was saddened.

"I only wanted to…" he trailed off when Mitsunari walked away with Yukimura close behind. "Wait!"

They ignored him. Yukimura worriedly looked at Mitsunari, who was angrier than usual. He opened the door to the empty classroom and went in. They took their seats and got out their notebooks with the menu written in. Mitsunari looked bothered. It bothered him to see his friend like that.

"Are you all right, Mitsunari-dono? What happened between you and Ieyasu-dono?" A long time ago, Mitsunari and Ieyasu were close as kids. When they got older, they still had a strange relationship, but this was more than that. Mitsunari frowned and pushed his notebook away.

"Ieyasu called me a few days ago to go over a presentation for a meeting. I went to his house and we were going over the material. Out of nowhere, he just went crazy and confessed. I freaked out and said no, but he didn't like that. He kissed me and he didn't let me go until I threw him off." He leaned his head on his hands. Yukimura stared in disbelief. The kind and compassionate Ieyasu was capable of that?

"I've never known him to be forceful in that regard. He can be stubborn, but not like that." When Mitsunari looked up at Yukimura, he could see the look of betrayal he had when Masamune suddenly made him go home. "Looks like you can never really know who a person is. That's why I was so angry. He didn't stop when I asked him to. I wasn't ready for all that."

Yukimura saddened. "Mitsunari-dono, I'm so sorry." He shook his head. He looked more betrayed than angry now.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Yukimura took a deep breath.

"Forgive me if I am too crass, but you do not seem so angry about it." Mitsunari shook his head again.

"Being angry in front of him is the easiest way I can deal with it. I don't know how I feel for him, but I don't feel happy that he didn't let me think about it. I've never hated Ieyasu. I've always been annoyed with him and can tolerate him, but I can't talk to him because I keep thinking about what he did." He sighed and pulled his notebook back. "Just forget it. Let's worry about this."

Yukimura sighed and opened his notebook. He had an eerie feeling that he too would do the same to Masamune.

* * *

Masamune glared at the woman across from him at the dining table. She was dressed in a traditional kimono with her hair pulled back neatly and a single golden dragon decorative pin expertly placed in her luxurious locks. She was sitting with proper formal posture drinking her tea elegantly. Her face was serene as she drank, her makeup covering whatever wrinkles she had perfectly. She placed her cup down with practiced ease, regarding Masamune.

"Now Masamune, what have I told you about sitting properly? It's impolite to slouch," she said, her tone a false sweet. He gave her a fake smile.

"I wouldn't know. You didn't pay much attention to me growing up." Kojuurou was watching the tension grow between the two. Yoshihime was never a good mother to his master. Her attention was more towards Masamune's younger brother Kojiro. Yoshihime sneered.

"You gave me such a problem when you were a boy. I'd never think that anyone would want their child to be like their younger sibling, but Kojiro is such a good boy. He listens to what I say and does what I ask of him." Masamune scoffed.

"That's because you bred him to be your puppet." She didn't flinch.

"And last I checked, he is attracted to women." Masamune went pale. There's no way she knew. She looked disgusted. "Just when I thought you couldn't be any more disgraceful to your family. You, someone who claims to be so masculine, falls for a simple boy. Though I must say, he looks very good."

She took a picture out of her pocket, sliding it across the table in front of him. Yukimura's grinning face smiled at him after making a winning goal at a game. Masamune for once felt fear. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"How did you get this?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I always have someone watching you, Masamune." She produced a silk handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup and faked a sob. "You caused your dear mother such grief when you lived at home. I had no choice but to do this when you left Oshu. How else would I sleep at night not knowing if you were tarnishing the name of Date?"

"Does the old man know?" he barked, referring to his father. She made a disgusted noise, ignoring his question.

"And you address your father with such disrespect! I truly am amazed that he did not disown you when you left." Masamune smirked cruelly.

"And I'm truly amazed he didn't divorce you after he told you never to come home." For a split second, rage flared on her perfectly groomed face. Terumune and Yoshihime did not often see eye to eye. When it came to Masamune, his father had complete faith that the clan's business would flourish under his command. Kojiro was too soft and needed to be told what to do by a team of advisors. Masamune made decisions on his own with only Kojuurou to be sure it was alright. Their fights over the rightful heir were a constant battle. One thing led to another and his father asked her to leave their main house and moved her into a villa they owned in Oshu. Out of respect as she was his wife of over twenty years, he did not end their marriage. Her rocky marriage was always a sore spot that if pushed could send her into a rage, something Kojuurou did not want. Yoshihime was not known to be honorable when angry.

"Masamune-sama, please show some restraint and respect," he said tersely. It sounded like a threat, but was a warning. Yoshihime sent him a lovely smile.

"Ah, Kojuurou. Your loyalty is unmatched and admirable. It is such a shame that my husband sent you to care for Masamune when he was only four. I imagine he is a handful." Kojuurou shook his head and coughed into his fist.

"Not at all, Okugata-sama. It is my duty and honor to serve Masamune-sama." She kept her smile.

"But still, your loyalty is such a waste on my eldest son. He has always pushed for independence and yet he brings such shame to us. Perhaps it would be best if you left his service to watch my dearest Kojiro." She laughed delicately in her hand. "He would not give you too much trouble."

She looked back at Masamune. Her smile was still there yet her eyes were stone cold. "My younger son is much more suitable to take over the clan over my eldest. He does what he can to bring us honor and will gladly have children with a  _wife_  to continue the Date lineage."

Masamune had only a second to answer back. His next words were single stabs to his heart. He had to do it to protect Yukimura.

"What are you talking about, Mother?" He tapped the picture. "He means nothing to me." Kojuurou blinked and turned to him. Even Yoshihime was genuinely surprised.

"What do you mean?" they both asked in unison. He hated how weak he was sounding. But if he did this only for a few months, then she'll be gone for good.

"He's is my rival. Nothing more. You're wasting your time thinking that he is." She pretended to laugh, but was still suspicious.

"Is he? Then there is still hope. I'm sure someone with your… _charm_  can find a girl worthy of bearing children for the Date." Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "And while I'm here, I can approve of her."

Shit. Masamune dug himself one hell of a fucking hole. She stood and brushed her kimono off.

"As much as I love this gorgeous home," she had a condescending look as she stared around, "I will have to reside in the vacation home on the other side of town. I will be sure to visit. Often," she added with a small smirk. Kojuurou saw her out personally and escorted her to the family's business BMW.

Masamune sighed, feeling disgusted with himself. What had he done? And most importantly, what would he do about Yukimura? Kojuurou came back looking grim.

"Masamune-sama-" He didn't look at him.

"I screwed myself, didn't I, Kojuurou?" Kojuurou looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. All these years of protecting him and he couldn't from that witch.

"Please, milord, I assure you I can find a reason to take her back to Oshu. Oyakata-sama-"

"Don't tell him," Masamune interrupted. Kojuurou blinked.

"And why not, sir?" Masamune hissed and massaged his temples.

"She's not doing anything wrong. Not in the way that should make the old man intervene. I'm not married to Yukimura and there's no crime in her trying to get me a girlfriend. If we do anything to her in any way with no legitimate reason, he's gonna get pissed at me. Then my dumbass little brother will take over and our clan goes to shit." Masamune never liked his younger brother. He tattled on him and would always try to find a reason to get their dad to favor him more.

"I love Yukimura and I'm loyal to my clan. Even you would say to worry about our clan first." Kojuurou would, he realized with regret.

"But I worry about you and your well-being." Masamune shook his head.

"Worry about Yukimura for me instead. Mother says she always has someone watching and just proved that someone's watching him too. Find out who it is." Kojuurou bowed.

"I will, Masamune-sama." Masamune grasped his shoulder, giving him a confident smile.

"I trust you."

* * *

The plot thickens! As will the drama next time! As a warning, I may not be updating that soon because school is gonna start in a few days! But I might manage to get another chapter out before that!

Next chapter preview:

" _Hey, Masamune's ignoring you. That's a first."_

" _Ah…maybe he's letting me focus for the game!"_

* * *

" _Look you two, we're invited to a party hosted by Date Yoshihime."_

* * *

" _Masamune, I have someone you should really meet."_

* * *

" _Y-you used me…"_


	3. The Beauty

Class started that day on a normal note. Students filed in while chatting in excitement. Yukimura was talking with Keiji and Sasuke, who looked over at Masamune’s empty seat.

“Where’s the One-Eyed Dragon?” he asked, nodding over to the desk. Keiji scratched his chin.

“Hmm? I was just wondering why it was so quiet in here.” Mitsunari looked up from his notebook.

“He’s ditched class before.” Yukimura’s unease worsened. After Masamune suddenly sent him home last night, he hasn’t called or texted him. As they made up different scenarios, Ieyasu came in with a beaming smile on his face as he spoke with Motochika. He caught eyes with Mitsunari, who turned away quickly. Yukimura saw the tension between the two. He sighed. _‘I hope things go well for them. Ieyasu-dono looks so guilt-ridden,’_ he thought as Motochika yelled at Ieyasu for not paying attention to his ‘plan’ to confess to Motonari. Motonari could hear the whole plan and rolled his eyes.

“Dammit, Ieyasu! I knew you wouldn’t listen to me! Fine, I’ll just have to tell Masamune! Oi…” he trailed off when he noticed Masamune not there. “Where is he?”

“Not here,” replied Sasuke. Motochika pulled out his phone and dialed for Masamune. Yukimura couldn’t help but pay attention to him.

“Masamune! You’re late! Get your ass over here!” he shouted into his phone. He waited a beat to listen to Masamune, then yelled again. “I don’t give a shit! What kind of friend are you?! …Oh so you’re here already?! Then hurry the fuck up!”

Masamune arrived not a few seconds later and punched Motochika across the face. He looked exhausted, breathing heavily.

“It’s too damn early in the morning to listen to your fucking yelling.” He didn’t look at everyone else in the room, even Yukimura. Yukimura shivered at the sudden cold shoulder Masamune was giving him as he went to his seat and stared out the window. He wasn’t the only one to notice. Sasuke tapped Yukimura’s shoulder.

“Hey, Masamune’s ignoring you. That’s a first.” For some reason, it bothered Yukimura more than he thought necessary. But he faked a smile.

“Ah…maybe he’s letting me focus for the game!” he joked, smiling at the others. To not look at the strange stares he was getting from them, he helped up Motochika off the ground.

Masamune heard them all speak and could hear the confusion in Yukimura’s voice. It hurt them both that he was acting like this. He looked out the window to see if he could catch whatever spy Yoshihime sent his way. But in order to protect him, he would have to figure out how to get rid of Yoshihime without having her unleash her wrath.

Kenshin walked into the classroom followed by another student he couldn’t recognize. This one had brown hair with the far left side dyed a flaming red. Mitsunari looked up, groaning.

"Fuck." Yukimura and his friends looked at him.

"Is something the matter, Mitsunari-dono?" he asked. When the student heard Mitsunari's name, he saw him and brightened.

"Mitsunari! I was looking all over for you!" Mitsunari scowled.

"I'm here. What do you want?" The boy grinned and tried to give Mitsunari a hug, but Mitsunari flew out of his seat before they connected. For a second, Ieyasu twitched, snapping the pencil in his palm.

“You know I hate that!” The boy simply shrugged.

“And here I thought you’d actually be a lot nicer to me since it’s been a whole summer since we’ve seen each other.” Mitsunari glared.

“Obviously not.” Yukimura tapped his shoulder.

“Do you know this person, Mitsunari-dono?” Mitsunari groaned.

“An old annoyance.” The boy looked at Yukimura and gave him a wink. Masamune, seeing this, glared heatedly. Yukimura was his!

“Well, Mitsunari, this old annoyance is gonna be living with you for the rest of your life.” Ieyasu grit his teeth. Mitsunari banged his head on his desk as the boy kept going on.

“Gotta thank Nene!” he shouted, leaning against the blackboard.

“That’s Nene-sama, you moron…” growled Mitsunari, seething inside.

Kenshin cleared his throat, smiling at his students.

“As you can all see, you have a new classmate joining you all today,” he announced, gesturing to the smug student.

"Introduce yourself, please." The student bowed.

"My name is Shima Sakon." He rose, winking. "Treat me well." 

Several girls swooned, Kasuga smiling brightly. Mitsunari rolled his eyes.

"You're still a damn flirt." Sakon grinned and sauntered over to his desk.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, his tone flirtatious. Ieyasu clenched his fists at his desk, but relaxed when Mitsunari backhanded him.

"Get away from me." Sakon seemed used to this response and backed off, hands in the air in surrender.

"Gotcha. So, where do I sit, sensei?" he asked Kenshin. Kenshin smiled, then looked sternly at Mitsunari.

"Ishida, you cannot hit anyone in this classroom. As punishment, you have clean-up duty after class alone and Tokugawa will make sure you don't miss a spot. As for a seat, Shima, you can sit next to..." He looked around the room for an empty seat. The girls with empty seats next to them quickly pointed at the desks. 

"Sanada." Yukimura blinked. The seat next to him was empty, he realized. Sakon nodded to the chagrin of the female students. He strode over and plopped down next to Yukimura, nodding to Sasuke and Keiji. Kenshin started to prepare the lesson and allowed a few minutes of relaxation before he was ready. Yukimura held out his hand for him to shake.

"My name is-” Sakon cut in, shaking his hand.

"Sanada Yukimura. I've heard of you. Captain of the soccer team, right?" Surprised, he nodded.

"Have I somehow become famous?" he asked innocently. Sakon chuckled. 

"Kinda. I've always wanted to play on your team." At this, Yukimura brightened.

"Oh, I am very pleased to hear that! We'd love to have new members. But first, I must ask you to try out to see your skills." Sakon smiled, licking his upper lip.

"Maybe I can take you somewhere private for you to see what I can do." Masamune flared in anger and whipped the pen he was holding at Sakon's head, nailing the side. Sakon flinched, rubbing where it hit him.

"Ow! Who threw-" Yukimura hummed out loud, taking Sakon's attention.

"I do not think I understand what you are saying, Sakon-dono. It is against my honor to hold private try-outs without the rest of my team." Masamune sighed in relief. 'Thank you for being so fucking oblivious.'

Sakon blinked in confusion, then began to laugh. "I like you already!"

"I hate you already..." muttered Masamune. Yukimura was grinning.

"Once class is over, we can see your skill! Mitsunari-dono is very good at judging." Mitsunari, who was pissed at the punishment with Ieyasu, snorted.

"No, don't let him join." Masamune for once agreed with him. Something about the way Sakon acted bothered him. Well, someone shamelessly flirting with the person you like would bother you.After the lesson, Mogami Yoshiaki was the next teacher coming in to teach them English. He was a flamboyant jackass who happened to be Masamune's uncle from his mother's side. While others talked with each other before the lesson started, Yoshiaki hummed annoyingly as he read through his lesson plan."So, I see my younger sister is in town." Masamune flinched."Yeah." Yoshiaki chuckled. "Be warned, Masamune! My sister is quite a fierce adversary. Even I don't know why she's suddenly shown up." Masamune said nothing. His uncle wasn't telling him anything he didn't know. Yoshiaki turned and saw Sakon with Yukimura, grinning."I see a new face and a budding friendship going on over here," he remarked, taking his pen and circling it in their direction. "I guess I'll pair you two up for the next project I have for you all."Masamune raged inside. He disliked Mogami, but this was pushing it. At his glare, Yoshiaki smiled."Masamune can pair up with Ieyasu and Mitsunari." Mitsunari stared at him in disbelief."More time with Ieyasu?!" he shouted. Beside him, Ieyasu inwardly cheered. Masamune looked at Yukimura, who was usually his partner when it came to English projects. Yukimura met eyes with him and felt a blush on his face. Masamune did not seem very pleased with the new arrangement. In fact, he’d been acting strange all morning. He wondered why...At the end of class, everyone got up to leave, dreading the new project Yoshiaki assigned them. Sakon got up and grinned at Yukimura. "We can start on the project in the library after soccer practice." Yukimura nodded."Of course! I would like to do the task side by side with Sasuke and Keiji so we can keep track of what we are doing." Sakon winked playfully."You're the boss, Yukimura-senpai. I'll meet you at practice." He left the room with Sasuke and Keiji. Only Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Yukimura and Masamune were left in the room with Mogami. Ieyasu cleared his throat. "Let's get those cleaning supplies!" he said cheerfully, leading the glowering Mitsunari with him. Yukimura shyly walked up to Masamune, not meeting his eyes."Ano, Masamune-dono..." he mumbled. Yoshiaki was taking his stuff and not looking at them. Masamune turned to Yukimura."What is it?" He shifted his weight to the other leg and looked at the ground."Are-are you feeling alright? You seem distracted..." Masamune couldn't help but tease him."Eh? **_You worried_**?" It took Yukimura a few moments to translate what he was saying, blushing brightly when he realized. "Oh! Um, no, I just-" He took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to be shy anymore. He looked at him with puppy eyes. "You do worry me. I'm concerned because you are my rival and I consider you important to me." There. He was telling the full truth. And he didn't feel the least bit guilty. This surprised Masamune. Though Yukimura was bold in his actions, his words were another story. He was happy that he felt something more for him. " ** _I'm okay_**. Trust me. Good luck on the project without me," he said, sounding bitter. Yukimura frowned."I believe Sakon-dono and I will do just fine without you!" he declared. Masamune crossed his arms over his chest."Ha! Wanna bet?" Confident, Yukimura nodded."If I get a higher score than you on this project, you must give us the field for two weeks!" Two weeks?! How the fuck was his team supposed to practice during that time?! Not like he was gonna lose on this project or anything."Unlike you, I'll be merciful when I win! If I do, we have the field for one week and you have to buy us new bats!" Yukimura's eyes bugged out."New bats?! Did you not get new ones a few days ago?" "We need more!" Masamune snapped. Yukimura glared at him."Perhaps you should no longer use six of them at a time and hit the ball across town!" Masamune poked him harshly on the forehead."It's my signature move, Red. I'll stop if you stop screaming for your damn oyakata-sama before a goal." Yukimura gasped."But every goal I score is dedicated to him! I shall not agree to that!" "Then buy me new bats if I win!""Very well!" Spirits soaring, Yukimura picked up his bag and readied to run out. "Prepare to lose!" And out he went.Mogami chuckled, startling Masamune. He had forgotten he was there. He got up from his chair, playing with the oddly pointy moustache under his broad nose."Such energy in that boy. I see the appeal." Masamune glared at him, but the older man simply smiled. "I know. He's all yours." He got up to leave, sparing him one more glance. "I'll see you at the party then."Masamune blinked. "What party?" he asked out loud as Mitsunari stomped back in with brooms.Kojuurou picked up Masamune after school, nodding as he got in the car."Masamune-sama, I did some investigating as you asked of me. I'm not too sure of Okugata-sama's plans, but I received word that she is throwing a party tomorrow night as a way to announce her stay. She sent invitations to the parents of your peers to invite them all, like Takeda-san. As for her spy, there's a long list of who she uses that I must do extra research on." Masamune sighed. So that's what Mogami meant by a party."But why invite my classmates?" he wondered. He shook his head. "Fuck this. I'm not going to any party of hers."Kojuurou sighed. "I want you to reconsider. Not going could enrage her. Her invitation was left on the table this morning."Masamune snorted. "Going means playing into whatever trap she has set up. I might end poisoned again, remember that time?"

Clear as day. A long time ago when Masamune was young with the cold, his mother had poisoned his dinner one night when his father was gone. Since losing his eye to smallpox, his mother never treated him the same while his father didn’t lose an ounce of love. Masamune thought that one day his mother would love him again. He honestly couldn’t remember if she had treated him nicer when he still had both eyes. Being a naïve kid back in the day, he tried to understand his mother’s reason for wanting to kill him, blaming himself when Kojuurou knocked the poisoned soup out of her grasp. His father wanted her killed when he came home. But Masamune, desperate for his mother to love him, begged his father not to take her away.

He has regretted that decision ever since. Kojuurou’s fingers clenched tightly on the wheel.

“Yes, I can never forget. However, I must urge you to go or else she may find a way to use this against you. She will not do anything harsh at the party or else it will be told to Oyakata-sama.” Masamune pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Now I want her to do something…”

Yukimura, Keiji, Sasuke and Sakon exited the school’s library where Mitsunari was waiting with Ieyasu. Sasuke smirked at Mitsunari.

“What took you guys so long to clean our classroom?” Mitsunari scowled and jerked a thumb at Ieyasu.

“This fool decided to clean more rooms to relieve some of the kohai.” Ieyasu only grinned good-naturedly.

“Of course! As their senpai, we have a duty to treat them the way we want to be treated. This will create strong bonds with our kohai and they will with us!” Mitsunari rolled his eyes.

“Preach to whoever wants to listen. Make sure you want to just work on the project when I come over and _not anything else_.” Ieyasu’s cheery face was gone. “I’m almost glad Date is working on this project with us.”

As they headed off to their cars, Ieyasu pulled Mitsunari aside. He had a surprisingly serious look on his face.

“We need to talk later about that night. I’m being serious,” he added when Mitsunari scoffed.

“Surprisingly, I have nothing to say to you.” He always said what he wanted to already. Ieyasu let out a sigh, losing confidence.

“Nothing at all? What about an answer to my confession?” Mitsunari shoved him away angrily.

“An answer?! Was me throwing you off not good enough for an answer?” Ieyasu pinned him with a stone cold glance.

“Mitsunari, you kissed me back.” His cheeks went red, thinking about when for a brief moment, he too had pressed himself against Ieyasu. He didn’t mean to…

Ieyasu smiled lightly and feeling bolder, he laid a small kiss on the side of his mouth. “I will wait for you.”

In his shock, Mitsunari did nothing. He had no idea how to react. Even as Yukimura pulled him to their car, he didn’t say a word. Sakon was watching them the whole time, smiling to himself. His dear friend was at a loss for words. But his main objective wasn’t his friend. It was the cute little tiger cub taking his seat next to him.

Yukimura and Sasuke opened the door to their house, dropping their bags in the closet. Shingen was waiting for them at the dinner table reading a letter. Their dinner was ready for them at their spots. He nodded at them.

“Look you two, we’re invited to a party hosted by Date Yoshihime.” Yukimura tilted his head, taking his seat next to Sasuke across Shingen.

“Date Yoshihime? What does she want?” asked Sasuke, digging into his dinner.

“I am afraid to say I do not know who she is…” said Yukimura, picking at his rice. Sasuke swallowed.

“Date Masamune’s mother. A complete bitch, I hear. She lives in Oshu and separated from her husband, Date Terumune.” Shingen nodded.

“She isn’t exactly close to her son, yet here she is. As a family with influence, she is included in our guest list and we treat her with respect. We are obligated to go.” Sasuke raised a brow.

“Shall I bring all the antidotes just in case, Oyakata-sama?” he asked slyly. Shingen’s laugh was like a roar. Yukimura looked at them confused.

“Is she really that dangerous?” he asked. Shingen stopped laughing, nodding seriously.

“She is a type of woman who can hold a grudge for years. If any cross her path, she will find and destroy them. However Yukimura, as my sons, you and Sasuke are safe from her. Yoshihime is fearsome, but not stupid. She will not do anything to ruin her already tumultuous marriage to Terumune. But you must not give her any reason to go against you.” Yukimura nodded, shivering. She sounded like a fierce predator. But Masamune was like her in that way. As he thought of Masamune, he smiled to himself. Maybe it was time to tell Shingen…

If they wanted to have an actual relationship, one Yukimura didn’t want to hide, he had to be truthful to his loved ones.

After dinner, Yukimura had washed the dishes and joined Sasuke and Shingen in the study. Both of them were decoding the invitation, seeing if there was a hidden intent she had. Yukimura’s heart hammered in his chest, but remained strong. Tigers never showed fear and neither would he. Tell that to his quaking nerves. Sasuke looked up.

“Danna, what’s up? You look like you’re gonna throw up.” He wasn’t wrong. At this, Yukimura straightened.

“I am not sick. I just need to tell you both something.” Shingen turned to him with a surprisingly gentle smile.

“I can already see what you want to talk about. Your face glows.” Yukimura’s eyes widened. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

“What?” Shingen elbowed his side.

“Your dear younger brother is in love.” Yukimura and Sasuke’s jaw dropped.

“It’s Date Masamune, isn’t it?” Sasuke asked, defeated. Yukimura was nodding his head wildly, shocked that they were able to find out so easily. Sasuke whacked at the air.

“I knew it!” Shingen laughed.

“I knew when they first fought one another. That passion and drive was more than a mere brawl. Do not be embarrassed, Yukimura!” He flew out of his study chair to punch him, making him fly into the hallway wall. His mood soared. This was his beloved oyakata-sama’s way of giving his approval.

“I am not! I did not want to disappoint you, Oyakata-sama!” he shouted, punching him back. Shingen was barely affected.

“I’m disappointed that you did not admit this to me earlier! As your father, you mustn’t keep such a secret from me, Yukimura!” His fist was like a boulder, but Yukimura didn’t waver. The guilt, the insecurity and all of his nervousness were obliterated by the mighty punch.

“I understand, Oyakata-sama!”

“YUKIMURA!”

“OYAKATA-SAMA!” Next to them, Sasuke wasn’t even bothered by their shouting. Instead, he was banging his head on a desk.

“That makes Masamune my damn brother-in-law!”

The rest of the night was filled with the shouts of the men with the groans of the eldest son.

The next day, Yukimura was being put into his suit by Sasuke, who was scowling. They had gorged on lunch because chances are, they weren’t going to eat dinner at the party. Shingen had gone to work and would take a separate car to the party.

“This is why I hate going to parties. We put on these damn suits and can eat next to nothing or else it’ll stain.” Yukimura brightened.

“Do not look so down, Sasuke! Maybe we’ll have fun at this one!” he assured, still feeling ecstatic from last night. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you said about the other one. And you’ve been all happy all day, of course you’ll think this will be fun.” Yukimura’s smile was a foot-long.

“Does that bother you?” he asked. _‘He’s not even faking being sorry,’_ Sasuke thought in disdain. But Yukimura had been moody for quite a while, it was nice to see him as himself again. He sighed.

“I guess not…” He grabbed the keys to his Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. “Let’s go!”

Kojuurou placed the suit on Masamune’s bed, the younger man scowling out of his window.

“I’m only going because Yukimura will be there,” he muttered. He had to keep an eye on him from his mother to keep her from suspecting anything. Kojuurou coughed into his hand.

“I understand.”

At the party, Yukimura was happy to see Mitsunari, Keiji and Sakon in suits waiting for them outside where people were parking their cars. Sakon whistled as they came near.

“You both look pretty good. Maybe I can take you up on a dance later tonight?” Sakon winked, pouting at Mitsunari and Keiji. “These two turned me down in record time.”

Mitsunari snorted. “Because I find you a parasite and Keiji here is straight.” Keiji grinned and shrugged.

“But I was flattered that you asked!” Yukimura nodded.

“I am flattered too, Sakon-dono, but I must decline. I…” he blushed, much to the interest of his friends. “I am in love with Masamune-dono.” Keiji gasped, happily clapping his shoulder.

“You’re in love! I’m happy for you! It’s the greatest feeling in the world!” Mitsunari scowled.

“I knew it this whole time.” Sasuke glared at him.

“And you didn’t tell us?”

“It’s not my business to say,” he replied simply. Sakon grinned.

“I knew you guys were something! So when’s the wedding?” he asked casually. Yukimura blushed.

“I-i-i-it’s t-t-too early for that!” he sputtered. Keiji made a face and put an arm around Yukimura’s shoulders.

“That doesn’t matter! It’ll happen when it happens!” Mitsunari snorted.

“Or when Masamune kidnaps and elopes with you.” They all laughed except for Sasuke, who was still dreading having a loose cannon for a brother-in-law.

They walked into the large vacation home, in awe of the gorgeous house. The décor was styled in traditional Japanese fashion, the wooden floors polished and paper screen doors cleaned to a pure white. The guests were dressed in modern clothing or tradition yukatas and kimonos. Their classmates were pigging out at the tables of food set up or dancing in a separate section away from the adults who had their own dance floor for more traditional dancing outside in the garden.

Masamune spotted Yukimura coming in with his friends, all of them grinning like fools except for Mitsunari. They moved to the food table to eat. Ieyasu had come alone, sipping idly on some juice and waved at Masamune. He made his way to him, greeting each other with an arm wrestle handshake.

“Good to see you, Masamune!” he greeted with a smile. Masamune nodded.

“You came alone?” Ieyasu chuckled.

“No, I was with Motochika earlier, but he got distracted when Motonari walked by.” Masamune rolled his eyes.

“Of course he would.”

“Wow! Look at all this food!” said Keiji, grabbing a small tea sandwich and gobbling it down. He hummed to himself. “Matsu’s gonna have these at the café. Maybe I’ll take some back for research!”

He heaped some onto a napkin and folded them in, suddenly producing a Tupperware to put the food in. Mitsunari stared in disbelief.

“Are you seriously doing that? What if someone sees? They’ll think you’re poor!” Sakon smirked.

“They will if you keep shouting like that.” Mitsunari went red and shoved him lightly. Yukimura’s mouth watered when he saw the cakes on the table. Sasuke held him back, impervious to the puppy eyes.

“Danna, no stains, remember? Keiji, grab some cake so we can ‘research’ those too,” he ordered, winking at his now smiling brother. Mitsunari groaned and grabbed a cup of punch.

“I don’t know you people,” he muttered, inching away from them.

“You don’t seem so happy to be at this party,” commented Ieyasu, sipping his punch and laughing to himself as he watched his classmates at the table. Masamune glowered.

“I don’t? Shit, I barely noticed,” he replied sarcastically. He kept his eye on Yukimura, who was trying to discreetly hide a Tupperware in his suit jacket. Ieyasu didn’t bat an eye at his rough tone.

“So I guess the rumors of animosity between you and your mother are true.”

“Looks like it.” Ieyasu chuckled.

“Then I shall leave you to it!” He nodded goodbye and went to the food table. As he left, Yoshihime approached him in a ridiculously extravagant kimono. She had done her makeup and hair like a geisha, the beautiful decorative pins adorning her hair.

 “Ah, I was looking for you. You actually came. You rarely come to any of my parties. It breaks my heart when you don’t.” He shrugged, catching her lie.

“It’s better than hearing you bitch at me for it.” She didn’t look offended. Instead, she patted his cheeks, smiling to herself when he scowled.

“How considerate of you.”

Ieyasu approached his friends, nodding to them. He sweatdropped when he saw what Keiji was doing.

“I guess eating is overrated.” Sakon laughed.

“Not really. We’re doing research.” Ieyasu was still suspicious of him, but he smiled to be polite.

“Uh-huh.” Keiji was in the middle of stuffing the second Tupperware in his suit when suddenly Shingen appeared behind him holding his drink.

“What are you youths up to?!” he roared, thinking they were up to no good. Keiji yelped and spun around, knocking into Shingen’s arm where he was holding the juice. The juice rained onto his suit, causing him to fly back into Yukimura and Sasuke. He gasped.

“My suit! Matsu’s gonna kill me!” he shouted in fear, trying to brush the juice off. It had already started seeping into the jacket. Shingen looked guilty.

“I apologize for that.” Keiji flashed him and the guests staring a nervous grin.

“No, it’s okay! It was an accident!” Mitsunari grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go clean it.” He, Keiji and Sakon ran off upstairs to escape the sight of the others. Yukimura and Sasuke bowed to Shingen and hurried after them, leaving Ieyasu and Shingen alone.

All five of them quickly found a bathroom and crammed themselves in to clean Keiji’s suit. Yoshihime kept her eye on them, smiling to herself.

She led her son to the people she was speaking to earlier, a group of trophy wives who had nothing better to do than brag about their wealth or husbands.

“Madams, I hope you find the party well,” he said politely. They giggled.

“So polite! We are very well. Your mother here was just telling us that you’re single.” Of course she would announce that. He bares his teeth in a fake smile.

“Did she?” One woman laughed.

“She did! A boy as fine as you should have girls waiting at your door.” He was already getting a headache.

“I just haven’t found any of them worth my time,” he answered truthfully. His mother chuckled.

“I think you haven’t been opening your eyes to any of them.” A woman accompanied by someone he couldn’t see approached and tapped Yoshihime’s shoulder. The two spoke for a minute, then Yoshihime smiled.

He kept himself steady when she placed her hand affectionately on his shoulder.

“Masamune, I have someone you should really meet.” Masamune said nothing, giving his mother a look of pure disgust. She batted it away with a blink of an eye, stepping aside so he could see a beautiful girl his age in a blue gown with her hair in perfect curls adorned in pearl accessories. Her chocolate eyes blinked when she approached him, bowing.

“Masamune-san, I am Megohime. I attend Gakuen Basara as well.” He didn’t get the point of this, irritation growing. He vaguely remembered meeting her a long time ago at school, but the memory had gone away.

“ ** _Good for you_** ,” he answered blankly. Yoshihime hissed his name lowly for only him to hear. He didn’t spare her a glance. Megohime giggled, suddenly becoming shy as she fiddled with the fabric of her dress.

 “If I were to be so bold, may I ask you to dance with me?” she asked politely. Masamune took a deep breath to keep his temper in check. He shouldn’t have come. That bitch had set him up. Almost everyone was watching them. The woman who was likely her mother stood proudly with his, both smiling. Yukimura was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was better for him not to see any of this.

“Masamune.” Yoshihime’s voice was sweet as honey, eyes dark and calculating. “You don’t want to leave such a lovely young lady hanging, do you? Just one dance.”

Masamune faked a smile. Everyone looked at him expectantly and agreed. Bunch of gossiping idiots. He turned to Megohime.

“Fine. Just one.” The smile she had would have been mesmerizing, but not to him. He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Music had started when Yoshihime nodded to the band she had hired.

At the sound of music starting, Ieyasu and Shingen’s ears perked.

“What’s going on over there?” asked a classmate curiously, voicing their thoughts. A group of them went to check it out. Kojuurou, who was supposed to keep an eye on Yukimura, cursed when he lost him. He saw Masamune holding Megohime’s hand and dread filled his heart. _‘This is not good.’_

Yukimura and the others were almost finished cleaning the juice off Keiji’s suit, tossing towels into the bathroom hamper. Keiji nodded gratefully.

“Thanks so much, guys! You’re all lifesavers!” he breathed. Sasuke groaned out, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Don’t mention it. Let’s get back before anyone notices we’ve been gone too long.” Sakon was watching out the door, smirking. Everyone’s eyes were elsewhere.

“Guess they’re all busy! Something’s going on out there.” Yukimura perked up.

“Really! I want to see!” Mitsunari was out of the bathroom first, checking over the balcony and down to where everyone was looking. The sight shocked him.

“That’s not possible.”

The others came out, grinning before they reached Mitsunari, then froze when they saw it too. Yukimura was out last, going over to where Sasuke was. Then he looked down.

And down went his heart.  

Masamune was dancing with the gorgeous Megohime, a girl many students didn’t know much about. She was glowing with the happiness he should have been feeling. Masamune’s arm was wrapped intimately around her waist, the two dancing gracefully to the music. The melody did nothing to soothe the shock he was feeling. The people around them murmured in awe, saying how beautiful the two looked together. From the balcony, Yukimura couldn’t tell if the smile Masamune had on his face was real or not.

Yoshihime walked up to talk to some spectator, keeping an eye on Yukimura’s reactions.

“I am so flattered you all think they look so lovely together. Honestly, Masamune seemed so smitten with her! And he was so shy, such a surprise. He needed a little encouragement from me to dance with her, am I right, ladies?” she asked to the ladies behind her, making sure Yukimura could hear her. They agreed whole-heartedly. She giggled lightly, eyes dead on him.

“They’ll be dating before you know it!” Yukimura brought a hand to his forehead, unable to tear himself away from the sight. When he had finally accepted his feelings for the dragon, it had gone away. They’ve been with each other for months and now he was dancing with a perfect girl in one night. He felt empty inside. He didn’t even feel like crying like a weakling. No, he was just viciously disappointed.

“But I wonder about his rival. The two seemed so close it was practically intimate,” chirped another woman. Yukimura straightened. They were talking about him? Yoshihime laughed.

“Ah, him. Yes, Masamune told me about him. That’s just his rival, nothing more.” The words were like daggers to his heart. She looked over at him, trying to see if he was affected by what she was saying. Sasuke quickly caught on, blocking her view of his danna with his back. Sakon watched the dance in disbelief, then saw how awful Yukimura was taking it.

“Oi, Yukimura-senpai. You don’t look so good.” Keiji peered over. Instinct kicking in, he put a hand on Yukimura’s forehead and his own.

“You’re cold! Let’s get you inside!” Yukimura flinched.

“Actually, can someone take me home?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” answered Sasuke immediately. “Let’s get out of here. You can all spend the night at our place. I’ll handle Oyakata-sama if he doesn’t take it well.” Mitsunari moved first, taking Yukimura by one arm and Sakon the other.

“Let’s go. Now.” They all moved together away from the balcony and down the stairs. Yoshihime clenched her fist, unable to see Yukimura’s face. That damn monkey got in her way and it just looked like a bunch of boys bored heading home. She gulped down her champagne, smirking. It didn’t matter now. Masamune and Megohime looked perfect and the foolish girl was just as obedient as Kojiro.

The boys were at the front, supporting Yukimura who was just dazed. Sasuke tossed Mitsunari his keys.

“Get my car. I need to tell Oyakata-sama we’re leaving.” Mitsunari nodded, giving Yukimura to Sakon.

“Tell Hideyoshi-sama and Nene-sama for us too. We’ll be ready to leave once you’re done. Keiji, come with me to find the car.” Keiji nodded and followed Mitsunari.

Sakon tried to smile at Yukimura, letting him stand on his own. “I think asking if you’re okay is a question you don’t want to hear.”

Yukimura managed a weak laugh. “I’ll be okay.”

Sakon massaged Yukimura’s shoulder soothingly. “Guess you’ll need a drink. Or a fight. But if those are too light, maybe a nap.” It was a really lame not-so-much-a-joke that made Yukimura smile a bit.

“I am fine, Sakon-dono. Thank you for the concern.” Sakon flashed him a smile.

The song ended and the audience applauded, Masamune releasing Megohime. She was blushing brightly, her cheeks a rosy red as she bowed.

“I thank you for the lovely dance,” she said formally.

“Right,” he replied, looking around to find Yukimura in the crowd. “See you around.” He walked briskly away from her to Kojuurou, who was concerned.

“Where’s Yukimura?” he asked his Right Eye.  Kojuurou shook his head.

“I lost him, sir. There was a commotion earlier with his friends and all of them disappeared.” Masamune growled.

“Then don’t just stand there! Help me find him!” Without waiting for him to reply, Masamune sped off.

Sasuke bowed to Shingen, who had a brief look of sympathy in his eyes. He too had witnessed the dance and Sasuke told him how Yukimura had taken it.

“A tiger will go back to where it’s safe to lick its wounds. Shall I return home too?” he asked. Sasuke shook his head.

“No, you should stay to talk with your business partners. I’ll make sure he’s okay. Good night, Oyakata-sama.” Shingen nodded and let him go. As Sasuke went away, he nearly ran into Masamune, the bewildered youth stopping in his tracks.

“Sorry,” said Masamune, not bothering to look at him and went off. Sasuke frowned.

“Guess it’s better if Yukimura doesn’t get with him. What a bad attitude.” Kojuurou breezed past next, stopping immediately when he saw him.

“Where is Sanada-kun?” he asked. Sasuke turned his frown to him.

“We’re going home,” he answered truthfully. “Good night.”

He hurried away from him. Kojuurou narrowed his eyes.

“Masamune-sama!” he called out, alerting the boy.

“They’re taking a lot of time getting that car,” said Sakon aloud. He was casually swaying Yukimura around by the shoulders, the other boy still out of it to react. Yukimura’s head bobbed around in a circle, suddenly cracking painfully at the wrong angle. He jerked in Sakon’s grip, grasping the sore spot.

“Ouch!” Sakon’s eyes widened.

“Shit! Sorry! I got carried away.” To soothe the ache, he massaged the spot. Yukimura winced as Sakon worked out the kinks in his neck. Though his touch wasn’t electrifying as Masamune’s, it was still welcome. No, he couldn’t think of Masamune’s touch anymore. He mentally kicked himself. How dishonoring it was to think of someone who was already with someone else.

As Sakon cursed himself and massaged him, his wrist was grabbed suddenly. Masamune held his wrist in an iron grip, squeezing the blood from his hand. He jumped.

“Hey, what the hell?!” he exclaimed. Yukimura turned around, surprised to see Masamune glaring at Sakon. If looks could kill, Sakon would’ve had been buried in a grave at his feet.

“Let him go,” he growled. Sakon released him and backed off. Behind him, he saw Kojuuro had Sasuke struggling in a grip from the back.

“Hey, I didn’t mean any harm.” Sasuke broke away from Kojuurou. He shoved Masamune back.

“What the hell are you trying to do?!” Yukimura ignored what they were yelling at each other, not noticing that Mitsunari and Keiji had pulled up in Sasuke’s Mitsubishi and were coming out of the car. He stared long and hard at Masamune, his emotional walls crumbling. He was hurt and done, tossing his confession aside. Masamune was just dancing so intimately with Megohime and now he was mad at Sakon for touching him. He wasn’t a toy for Masamune to play with whenever he saw fit.

“Y-you used me…” murmured Yukimura. He felt filthy when he thought back at how long they were having sex together. Instead of the warmth he felt before, he felt violated to the core. Masamune’s eye widened.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke looked horrified.

“Are you saying you two have had sex already?” Yukimura shakily nodded much to the surprise of Masamune and Kojuurou, who thought Yukimura was still too nervous to tell any of his friends.

“I told them about you and I, about my feelings for you. I told them I loved you.” Despite the situation, Masamune’s heart swelled with pride for his tiger cub, but his heartbroken stare cut the celebration. “Yet now I have realized that we cannot be together. I deeply apologize for wanting something when you have someone as beautiful as Megohime.”

Masamune shook his head in disbelief. So Yukimura _had_ seen the dance. “She means nothing to me-”

“Do not lie to me!” snapped Yukimura indignantly. How dare he say she meant nothing when he told his own mother that he was nothing more than a rival? “Date-dono.” The change in Masamune’s name shocked him.

Yukimura took a deep breath, his tears reaching his eyes. “Did you tell your mother that I was a rival and nothing more to you?” He looked deep into his eye.

Lying or telling the truth would kill Yukimura. Masamune shook his head, realizing that _he_ had made this fatal mistake.

“I did.” Yukimura paled. Kojuurou, desperate to salvage his master’s happiness, cut in quickly.

“I ask of you to not misunderstand. Masamune-sama-” Sasuke glared at him.

“He just admitted to calling my brother nothing!” he shouted, pointing a finger at Masamune. Masamune ignored them, paying attention only to Yukimura.

“I didn’t want her to find out about us. Otherwise she would-” A tear fell down Yukimura’s cheek.

“You were ashamed of us?” he asked in a low whisper. Masamune combed a hand through his own hair. How the hell could he save this?! There was no way Yukimura would listen to him now.

“No! I did it to protect you!” Yukimura casted his eyes to the ground. He could feel himself breaking down. Sasuke began to move towards his car, grabbing Sakon who understood.

“I-I don’t believe you.” Without looking back, he dove into the car. Reacting instantly, Sasuke, Sakon, Mitsunari and Keiji dove in with him and Sasuke stomped on the gas and sped out of the driveway. Masamune could do nothing but stare after them, barely saying Yukimura’s name. Kojuurou shouted for them to stop, but stayed and helped his master stay on his feet, cursing Yoshihime and blaming himself for making Masamune go. Watching them the whole time from the parking area was Ieyasu, who had been waiting for his caretaker Tadakatsu to pick him up. His jaw had dropped in shock. He made his way to Masamune and Kojuuro, watching as the car sped off. His heart swelled with sympathy, laying a hand on his heartbroken classmate. He looked at Kojuuro.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked. The older man brightened only a bit. If Tadakatsu helped him, he could find out more about Yoshihime’s plan.

“I must ask for the help of Tadakatsu, Tokugawa-kun.”

In the car, Yukimura cried into Keiji’s lap. He felt weak and sick. Sakon looked at Yukimura in pity and back at Masamune from the window, suspecting more going on.

Yoshihime watched the entire exchange from her window, fanning herself.

“I should’ve known that Masamune cared for that boy. A mother knows when her child is lying to her.” Though she had to thank her little spy for giving her those pictures. Without them, she would’ve never been able to guess her son’s weakness. Now it was time to have Megohime and Masamune together. Her maid curtsied.

“Okugata-sama, may I ask why you are doing this?” she asked, merely curious. Yoshihime scoffed.

“My eldest son has caused our family dishonor from the day he was born. His irrational behavior, his appearance and now his… _preference_ for men would have caused a scandal and would destroy our business. Homosexuality in Japan is mostly frowned upon and he is no exception. There is little support in the industry for people like him. Terumune has a blind spot for the boy despite Kojiro showering his love for him and he thinks I’m the fool. I am doing this for the pride of the Date. Perhaps him stepping up to being a real man can save whatever dignity he has. His connection to his father is the reason why I cannot simply disown him. If he manages to act in the interests of the Date, then I will welcome him with open arms as his mother. Now he must prove himself to me. I assure you he will do what’s best for the clan. That alone is keeping me from not giving up on him.”

Outside, Mogami Yoshiaki sighed as he listened to his sister’s words. “Harsh as ever, my dearest little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Yoshihime is a huge bitch! And there is trouble in paradise! And Megohime will make it worse! How will Yukimura react to it all? By taking the high road that still hurts him.  
> I know they’re acting out of character at this moment, but it’s for the sake of this chapter! They’ll be themselves in the rest to come.
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> “Welcome to Matsu’s Tetorigawa Terrace Café!”
> 
> “Ah shit, they’re here…”
> 
> “Date-dono, you cannot ask me to forget what happened and continue our relationship when you have her waiting for you. I will not be part of an arduous love triangle. I will be more than happy to forget what happened between us and leave you alone while you can be with someone who can help you extend your lineage.”


	4. The Sorrow

Yukimura sat in the kitchen with a hot mug of tea in hand, feeling cold and numb all over. His tears were gone now and felt nothing as he ran a finger around the lip of the mug. Sasuke had lain out sleeping bags and rearranged the futon in the living room to a bed for the others. The time read two in the morning.

Mitsunari, Sakon and Keiji had taken the futon and sleeping bags respectively. They slept soundly while Yukimura stayed up. Sasuke sighed as he sipped his tea.

“Danna, I can ask Oyakata-sama to let you skip school tomorrow if that’s what you wish. He’ll understand.” He paused to yawn tiredly. Yukimura cracked a little smile.

“I’ll be fine. Go rest, Sasuke. You have attempted to stay up with me for too long.” Sasuke reached over at patted his shoulder, then went upstairs. Yukimura did the same, silently shutting his door. He plopped onto his bed and buried his face into a pillow. His head weighed more than a ton.

What to do about Masamune tomorrow? He wasn’t going to ditch school over something like this. People would know about their little affair and with Megohime in the picture, it was more complicating and embarrassing. It would be best to shut all the feelings out and live his life like a normal student. He had soccer and the opening of Matsu’s café to worry about. And he could just have a rivalry with Masamune like they had before they started sleeping together. It hurt him that it turned out like this, but he preferred giving up rather than fighting right now.

His heart felt heavy as he closed his eyes into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came around and Keiji was the first to wake up at the smell of breakfast being made in the kitchen. He rose like the sun.

“Food?” he asked, scrambling out of his sleeping bag. Mitsunari grunted and cracked an eye open, scowling as he managed to sit up. Sakon rolled around to sleep some more and woke up when Mitsunari tucked his foot under the bag and kicked him over.

Keiji raced over to the kitchen and saw Yukimura rolling an omelet in a pan. A pot of miso soup was simmering and Sasuke was spooning rice into five bowls for them. Yukimura turned to Keiji and smiled brightly.

“Keiji-dono, we were about to wake you guys! Breakfast is almost done. You can eat and Sasuke will drive you home to get ready for school.” Yukimura was as happy as ever with no sign of fatigue or tears like last night. He wondered if maybe he hit his head…

“You wanna go to school, Yuki?” he asked. Yukimura shrugged.

“We have to practice before the game and I need to give Mogami-sensei our assignment.” Mitsunari and Sakon joined them. The silver haired boy stared at his friend, easily seeing the shield he had put up. He said nothing and took a seat to eat.

* * *

 

At school, the entire class was talking about the party. More importantly, they were talking about the dance. Masamune could hear them whispering behind his back thinking that he couldn't hear them. Idiots. Yukimura and his friends hadn't arrived yet, but Ieyasu, Motochika, Kasuga, and Motonari had. Kasuga was shooting him looks of disappointment. Ieyasu and Motochika looked sympathetic. Motonari was emotionless.

"I feel bad for Yukimura," whispered a girl. Another gasped.

"He was there?!" 

"Yeah!" A boy snorted.

"So what if he was there? What does he have to do with this?" _'Everything,’_ thought Masamune. One girl whacked the boy's arm. 

"He and Masamune were pretty close!" she hissed. The boy couldn't figure it out.

"And?" The other girl waved him off.

"Just forget it!" Another boy chuckled.

"Who cares? Megohime's pretty hot. He's lucky." _'You have no idea,'_ he thought sarcastically. He didn't flinch when Motochika swept over to him, grabbing his chair to sit at his desk.

"You okay?" he asked. Masamune grunted.

"Do I look it?" Motochika put his hands up in surrender. 

"I'm being a friend." Masamune said nothing, letting him continue. “Ieyasu told me the aftermath. Why didn't you just admit to your mom that you guys were something?"

"She'd go after him. She'd guilt him into leaving me for the sake of my clan. She'd hurt him if she had to. At least she'll leave him alone now." He couldn't meet Motochika's worried eyes.

"Yeah, but at what cost? Now the entire school thinks you're going out with Megohime. If you dump her to get with Yukimura, imagine the rumors." Masamune growled.

"Fuck the rumors. I just want him safe." He wanted more than that. He wanted things to go back to how they were before his mother arrived. Before he knew Megohime even existed.

"So what are you gonna do about Megohime? She's thinking you guys are going out." Masamune sighed.

"I'll go out with her until my mom leaves. I'll have to tell Yukimura everything so he knows that I wasn't...using him." He thought back to last night when Yukimura said that. He wasn't a toy, he should know that. Now he didn't think he could trust him. Motochika winced.

"Ouch. He said that? Damn." Before Masamune could reply, Yukimura burst into the classroom full of his usual energy. Mitsunari sped in and took his seat with a grimace. Sakon, Keiji and Sasuke walked in with some enthusiasm, but Yukimura's was like the sun.

"Good morning, all!" he greeted. The rest of the class stayed quiet awkwardly for a few seconds, then greeted him normally.

"Oi, Yukimura!" called out a boy. "Ready for the game?"

Yukimura grinned and pounded his chest. "We will absolutely win! Luckily, we have Sakon-dono who is an excellent player! I assure you that he will help lead us to victory."

The boy's eyes widened. "You're gonna let him play that quick? Damn, Sakon! You must be really good to get Yukimura to let you play."

Sakon shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? I'm pretty persuasive," he said flirtatiously, winking at the girls. They swooned. Kasuga had a cunning look in her eyes. Her hand tightened around the notebook she had written the menu in.

"Oh yes you are." He could draw in girls for the café. She walked over to his desk, sitting on Yukimura's. "Want a job?" 

Sakon folded his hands, smirking. "Depends on the job."

"A barista at Matsu-san's café," she answered. Sakon's eyes widened.

"The same one you and these guys are gonna work at? Sold." She smirked and handed him her notebook.

"Good! Study the menu before opening! You can use mine, I'm done." Mitsunari banged his head on his desk.

"Now I have to work with you too?!" Yukimura laughed, clapping Mitsunari on the shoulder. 

"Mitsunari-dono, you mustn't be so down! It's good to build friendships!" He looked up and met Masamune's eyes. He merely smiled and turned away. It felt like a slap to the face. After speaking to his friends for a few more moments, Yukimura shockingly started to walk to Masamune and Motochika. Almost everyone was watching them.

"Date-dono! Are you going to come to the game?" He put his fist out. "This time, you will admit that our strength and might is great!" He was talking as if normal, as if yesterday and their entire fight didn't exist. And he was calling him by his last name. Masamune was too shocked to reply. Everyone else was too. Yukimura wasn't bothered, turning to Motochika.

"Motochika-dono! You must force him to go!" Motochika jerked in his seat, breaking into a smile.

"Sure will, kid!" Satisfied, Yukimura went over to Motonari, who looked mildly surprised as they spoke. Motochika smiled to Masamune, who still had a bewildered look.

"Looks like it'll be easy to tell him!" Masamune shook his his head. He knew exactly what Yukimura was doing and he didn't like it.

"It's a lot harder. He's just seeing me as his rival now." More than half of their relationship was gone now. Now it was like when the two first met.

* * *

 

Ieyasu approached Masamune after class. The guy still had pity in his eyes, but put it away. 

"Masamune, you can come to my house after school to do the assignment for Mogami-sensei." Masamune didn't reply, too busy staring at Yukimura as he and Sasuke knee kicked a paper ball to each other. Yukimura had a beaming smile on his face. He grumbled a 'yes' to his friend. Ieyasu paused for a second as if he wanted to say more, but shook his head and walked away. 

Keiji had leapt in to steal the paper ball, but wound up kicking it over under Masamune's desk. Yukimura blinked, jumping over the desks to get to Masamune. He didn't meet his eyes and grabbed the ball, ignoring him and going back to his friends. Masamune sensed the urgency he had, a sudden haste in his step as he went back. 

Kenshin looked up at Masamune. "Date, you have cleaning duty after classes. Sanada, you too." Yukimura's eyes widened like a panicked animal, then he simply shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't, Uesugi-sensei. I have practice right after for the game. I have a note excusing me from my coach. I will be able to after my game with Motonari-dono." He spoke fast, looking over at his acquaintance. Motonari simply nodded as if he already knew.

"That's fine with me." Masamune dug his fingernails into his palms. So that's what they were talking about. Yukimura was avoiding him. Kenshin looked back at his paper.

"Very well. Chosokabe, you will be substituting for Sanada and he will take your shift." Motochika gaped.

"You traitor!" he hissed at Yukimura. He blinked and tilted his head innocently. He didn't know that Motochika liked Motonari. Motonari shook his head.

"Don't listen to him." Yukimura smiled and turned, meeting Masamune's glare. He wavered, showing hesitation and guilt before calmly waving at him and turned away.

Yukimura's heart was beating like crazy in his chest. He had decided to just avoid Masamune instead of getting angry at him. If he did, he would look like a jealous weakling. Bottling it up sounded better than getting angry over it. At least this way, they could salvage a friendship, even though that hurt more than anything else. But it was right and respectful to both of them.

After class had finished, Mogami came in with his usual flamboyant flounce, giving a bow to Kenshin as he left.

"I hope you all have your assignments done to turn in tomorrow! Then you soccer boys," he nodded to Yukimura and his friends, "can focus on the game! I'm gonna be assigning another little project for you all once grades come in. For now, split up and work on your assignments!"

Everyone shifted to get with their partners. Yukimura and Sakon simply turned to one another and chatted away. Sasuke and Keiji started on theirs and Ieyasu and Mitsunari went to Masamune's desk.

"Yukimura is full of energy today, isn't he?" commented Ieyasu. Mitsunari merely stared as if he were crazy.

"He always is." Ieyasu slanted a look at Masamune, who was too busy staring at his tiger cub.

"I mean with what happened yesterday," he whispered to Mitsunari. For a second, he froze. Last night, Yukimura had cried to sleep and murmured Masamune's name over and over again. This morning, he had gotten up before everyone else and made breakfast with his normal smile. Mitsunari shrugged.

"This is how he copes." 

* * *

 

At the end of class, Yukimura and Sakon turned in their assignment confidently to a surprised Mogami.

"So confident! I'll grade it right now!" he said with mirth. They shared a smile with each other, waiting patiently as he went over it. Yukimura hurried over to Mitsunari, ignoring Masamune's presence.

"Though with you on their side, Mitsunari-dono, I have a great feeling that you may best me!" Mitsunari smirked a little.

"It's not you I want to best. It's that moron you're partnered with." Sakon perked up and stuck his tongue out, then turned his attention back to the notebook in his hand.

"Aww, you mad I'm working with you? Nene-sama would be so happy that her little son has a friend willing to do everything with him." Mitsunari growled. Before he could snap, Mogami snapped his fingers gleefully.

"Well done, my boys! A 98 out of 100!" Yukimura flew back over to Sakon and high-fived him. He finally looked at Masamune.

"Truly you cannot beat such a high score!" For once, Masamune remained quiet. He didn't know exactly how to react to him anymore. Yukimura just wanted to be friends now and he couldn't accept that. He managed a smirk, just not his trademark.

"Ha! I bet you we'll get 100!" he shouted, trying to feel the rivalry more than the relationship. Mitsunari smirked. Ieyasu blinked.

"Eh?" Masamune was being himself, but Ieyasu could see the strain. He kept with his façade. 

"Yes, we will! With our-" Mitsunari covered his mouth, his teeth like fangs bare at him. 

"If you say the word 'bonds,' I'll throw you out the damn window!" Ieyasu licked his palm to get him to let go. Rage and something deeper pricked him like a needle in flames. Before he could start hitting him, Mogami stopped him.

"Ah ah ah! No fighting, Ishida-kun! The last thing I want to do is give detention. Can you imagine? You might not be able to practice for your game!" Yukimura gasped, running to grab Mitsunari and dragged him away from Ieyasu and Masamune. He went back over to them and bowed his head.

"Sorry for the disturbance!" he apologized. Ieyasu laughed. 

"It's how Mitsunari is." Masamune and Yukimura looked at one another again. Yukimura, for a split second, looked at him with disappointment. But smiling beautifully, he merely turned away and didn’t look at him for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

After class, Yukimura and his friends ran out of the classroom to practice. Masamune and Motochika stayed behind to clean the room while Mogami packed his things.

“Damn Yukimura for leaving me here! I wanted to clean up with Motonari but he changes it on me?!” Motochika grumbled away as he cleaned. Mogami chuckled as he moved to Masamune, who was looking out the window and scrubbing half-heartedly. Yukimura had made a goal past Fuma Kotaro and was cheering alongside his teammates. He wondered where Yukimura had gotten his strength from, unable to smile like he could. Was he just throwing everything between them away?

Mogami quietly went up to Masamune. “He looks quite happy from here. But if you look closer, he appears scared.”

Masamune glared at him. “You’re related to that old bitch. You know she’s the one who did that to him. Stop playing dumb.”

Mogami merely shrugged. “I have no idea what she’s planning, dear boy. Though I am sorry.” Masamune looked into his eyes to find any trace of a lie. Nothing.

“Masamune-san!” He looked up to see Megohime with rosy cheeks smiling nervously at him.

“What do you want?” he snapped. She winced, then bowed.

“My apologies! I’m sorry the school has talked about us all day. I just thought that after yesterday, we could try-” Masamune cut her off.

“ ** _Shut it_**!” She squeaked and jumped. “Leave!”

Megohime bowed and apologized profusely, then ran away. Mogami shook his head.

“It’s not her fault, you know. You shouldn’t be so cruel to her.” Masamune said nothing.

* * *

 

Yoshihime was waiting patiently in her home when Masamune stormed in. Kojuuro was not far behind him. She looked up and nodded.

“Masamune. Megohime called me hysterical and apologetic. What did you do? Did you yell at her for dancing with you? _You_ were the one who agreed.” He growled, sitting across from her at the table. A cold cup of tea was waiting for him.

“If I didn’t, what would you have done? Tell me, _Mother_ , would you let me go for denying you?” She smiled.

“Ah, but I did nothing. I only encouraged you to dance with a girl lovely enough to bear children for our clan. You see, Masamune, you were the one who took her hand when you could have rejected. What would have happened? I obviously don’t see Yukimura so heartbroken.” She sipped the bitter black tea her maid provided her. Masamune froze when he heard Yukimura’s name.

“He seems absolutely sweet, but such a boy is too soft for a business such as ours. You should be thanking me for luring him away. A cute boy like that would’ve been gobbled up in an instant. Then again.” She smiled cruelly. “I’m sure you’ve done it before.”

Masamune reacted before he could think. He grabbed the cold tea and flung the cup at his mother, making her shriek as her kimono was soaked.

“You insolent boy!” she shouted, darting forward. Kojuuro held her back.

“Okugata-sama! I will not allow you to harm my lord!” She glared at him, then at her son.

“I’d be very careful next time, Masamune. Now, you must right your wrong with Megohime at once. Because if you don’t, a heartbroken young lady will tell that gossiping mother of hers what happened. Then word will go out about how Masamune is so cruel to an innocent girl. Your father will be sorely disappointed.” Masamune glared heatedly.

“And whose fault is that?” She brushed the tea off her clothes, collecting herself and eyeing him with calm eyes.

“You have no proof I did anything.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Megohime had approached Masamune at school, asking his forgiveness and wanting to make it up to him. He reluctantly agreed and a big smile reached her face.

Yukimura was preparing for his game that day with his friends assuring him that it would go well. Masamune walked over to him when the others ran to the cafeteria to grab food. Kasuga was watching them closely.

“Oi, Yukimura.” The boy in question tensed a little, but looked at him and gave him a grin.

“Yes, Date-dono?” he asked. That fucking name again…

“Can we talk later sometime after your game?” He wanted to tell Yukimura what was going on once and for all, so he could understand and know that he loved him and not Megohime. Yukimura made a show of thinking for a moment, but he had his answer ready.

“I’m afraid not. I have to help Matsu-san with her café’s grand opening. Surely you and Megohime will go?” he asked, ignoring the clenching pain in his chest. Masamune ignored his question. He was getting frustrated. Over the past few days, getting Yukimura alone was rare. Almost everywhere he went, he was accompanied by Sasuke, Mitsunari or Kasuga. Even when he was in the bathroom, Sasuke was not far behind.

“How long are you going to keep doing this?” he asked quietly. Yukimura was purposefully half-paying attention and engrossed in the menu book.

Megohime came in with a smile on her face. She bowed to Masamune and turned her attention to Yukimura.

“Sanada-sama?” Yukimura jolted. He looked up at her, feeling bitterness in his throat. He kept it aside.

“Yes?” She produced a bento box for him. Her eyes sparkled in admiration like a fan.

“As a cheerleader, we’re each assigned a player to give a charm or food to as a deed of good fortune before a match. I begged my coach to allow me to make one for you! Good luck on the game tonight!” He smiled warmly, taking the box.

“Arigatou gozaimasu, Megohime-san.” She beamed.

“Of course, anything for my favorite soccer player! I hope you enjoy it and good luck.” She grasped his hand and shook, nothing short of genuine kindness in her eyes. “I will cheer for you on the sidelines!”

She dashed out and left Yukimura and Masamune speechless.

“She seems very nice,” commented Yukimura, opening the bento to see the sandwiches she had made for him. Masamune grunted. Yukimura wasn’t even looking at him.

“Sure, whatever. Don’t try to-” Sasuke strode in with food, glaring at Masamune. Masamune cursed under his breath and went back to his seat. Yukimura brightened and shifted to talk normally with Sasuke. Inside, he was breathing sighs of relief.

* * *

 

“Oi, Masamune, you going to the soccer game tonight?” asked Motochika. Yukimura had left to warm up with his friends. Masamune tiredly rubbed his face with his palms.

“No. If I go, it’s going to be awkward. Yukimura isn’t listening to me. His friends are around. I need to get him alone.” Motochika sighed.

“Well, he will be working real soon. Getting him alone might be easier since his friends will be working too.” Masamune said nothing.

Megohime ran into the classroom, stopping in front of Masamune. He groaned inwardly.

“What do you want now?” he asked rudely. She bowed.

“I’m sorry, Masamune-san! But I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go with me to Tetorigawa Terrace Café’s grand opening. Sanada-sama recommended that I ask you.” Masamune’s eyes widened. What the fuck was Yukimura doing? She looked nervous.

“Please say yes! I have to make it up for upsetting you.” He wasn’t interested period. But it would make Yoshihime less of a bitch if he went. And if Yukimura was going to be there…

“Fine.”

Yukimura stretched his legs as everyone else was doing pushups or stretches with him. Megohime, in her cheerleader uniform, walked up to him with a huge smile on her face.

“Sanada-sama!” she greeted. He smiled.

“Hello, Megohime-san.” She nodded.

“I asked Masamune-san out like you encouraged me to. He said yes!” Yukimura sighed deeply. It was for the best that he moved on. Megohime was a good person. She was lucky. He managed a smile to avoid the searing pain in his heart.

“That’s great, Megohime-san!” She giggled.

“Maybe I should introduce you to someone as a thank you, Sanada-sama!” He quickly shook his head.

“Ah, that is unnecessary! I am not looking for a relationship right now.” She pouted.

“Ah I see. I am sorry for bringing up something so boldly. Good luck for the game!” Yukimura waved as she went off. He buried his face in his hands to muffle his sobs. Someone patted his shoulder. He looked up to see Kasuga smiling at him.

“Hey, chin up! If you’re sad, then your team will be! I’ll treat you to some cake if you win,” she tempted. It won her a chuckle.

“Okay!”

* * *

 

At home, Masamune picked at the food Kojuuro had made. Yoshihime was delicately eating as she smiled.

“You have made a date with Megohime, I see. Very well done.” He glared at her.

“I’m not your fucking dog.” He shoved his plate away from him and went to his room. He called Motochika, who was at the game to hit on Motonari.

“How’s Yukimura doing?” he asked.

“We’re winning! Why don’t you come over to watch?” Masamune was torn. Either stay with his mother or go to a game to be ignored by his lover. He’d rather stay.

“I’ll stay.” He threw himself onto the bed and hung up. Calling up Yukimura, he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t answer.

_“Hello! It’s Sanada Genjirou Yukimura! I am not here to answer, please leave a message! I will be back shortly.”_ The beep sounded to record Masamune’s message. He hung up. He didn’t know how to start. And it wasn’t short enough for one message. He was gonna corner that bastard soon.

* * *

 

Yukimura dribbled the ball all the way to the goal, soaring over the opponent that tried to slide and passed the ball to Sakon.

_‘One last goal!’_ he thought, hoping Sakon would pass once they reached the net.

“Senpai!” Sakon shouted and kicked the ball to him. Yukimura caught on.

“This is for you, OYAKATA-SAMA!” shouting his familiar victory call, he kicked it past the poor goalie who looked ragged. Goal in.

The audience erupted in cheers, Yukimura’s team running to him to hold him up on their shoulders. Shingen was proudly cheering on the sidelines. Masamune was nowhere in sight. Sadly, Yukimura drooped his head. _‘He must hate me right now. But I don’t understand. He danced with Yoshihime. He can’t be mad at me.’_

At home, his mind was put to ease when his friends surprised him with a cake and dinner.

“Congratulations on winning the game! All of you enjoy yourselves!” bellowed Shingen, heading to his study. Kasuga gave Yukimura a huge slice of cake and he was distracted by everyone’s happy cheers. Sakon’s phone buzzed in his pocket, prompting him to head outside to answer it. The name made sigh.

“Hello!”

“Shima-kun, how is everything? Is my son really dating someone?” Sakon inwardly groaned.

“Ah, about that. There’s trouble here, Terumune-sama.”

* * *

 

The next day was the grand opening of Matsu’s café. Yukimura, Mitsunari, Sasuke, Sakon, Motonari and Keiji were dressed in a button up white long sleeve, black vest and pants. Kasuga and younger classmen Tsuruhime were in loose white blouses and black skirts. There was a small crowd waiting outside while Matsu inspected them.

The café was like a terrace with fine, modern wooden furniture with the walls painted in forest colors. A waterfall covered the wall of the opening with moss giving it a natural feel. Matsu frowned as she looked around the café’s forest-like decorations and to their uniforms.

“Keiji, come with me. Everyone else, doors open in ten minutes! Make sure we have everything cleaned and stocked before the rush. Yukimura, Kasuga, I want you two to greet everyone and hand out menus so they can order as soon as they can.” They all nodded and headed off to do what was asked.

“Welcome to Matsu’s Tetorigawa Terrace Café!” greeted Kasuga. “We will be opening very soon and to save time waiting inside, we have menus for you all to look at.”

Yukimura handed the customers menus, recognizing some of them as classmates. Motochika was staring into the window at Motonari, who was arranging napkins. Kasuga whacked him on the head with a menu. He yelped.

“Oi! You hit customers?!” She tapped her foot.

“There’s a difference between a customer and a lech. You eat _food_ here, not waiters.” Motochika grumbled and took the menu from her. Yukimura chuckled.

“I hope she didn’t hit too hard,” he said as she walked away. Motochika shook his head.

“I’m okay.” He gave him a weird look, like sympathy, but before Yukimura could remark, Kasuga dragged him back inside.

Matsu nodded to them.

“Good work! Head to the kitchen and Keiji will have something for you all.” They bowed.

“Hai.”

Mitsunari was lounging on a chair when they came in. Everyone was waiting patiently as they kept an eye on the back door to open. Yukimura poked Sasuke’s shoulder.

“What are we waiting for exactly?” he asked. Sasuke shrugged. It didn’t take long to find out.

Keiji burst through the door with a big cardboard box on his shoulder, a huge grin on his face. “Hey guys! Lookie what I got! The boss asked for a change in uniform and I got just what she wanted!”

He put the box on the kitchen desk, humming to himself as he opened it and rummaged through. Everyone had gathered around, curious to what he was getting. In a flash, he was up from the box and placed a headband right on Yukimura’s head. The youth jumped, grabbing at the headband.

“What is this?!” he asked, alarmed. Kasuga and Tsuruhime cooed.

“You look adorable, Yukimura!” they squealed, turning red. He blushed.

“E-eh?” he murmured, trying to tug the band off. Kasuga hissed.

“Oi! Don’t take it off! It looks adorable! Gimme the mirror, Motonari!” she ordered, fixing the headband so it stayed in place. Motonari wordlessly passed her the mirror on the desk, looking at him in disdain.

“He looks like a fool,” he remarked. She shoved at his shoulder.

“No he doesn’t! Look!” She showed Yukimura his reflection. On his head was a tiger ears headband. The ears were pointy and soft to the touch.

“Is this appropriate?” he asked softly. Keiji nodded.

“Yup! It’s a forest terrace theme! Tigers live in forests. Here’s your tail!” He handed him a small tail to clip onto his pants. Yukimura shook his head.

“No thank you! I’ll be fine with just the ears.” Keiji’s smile dropped.

“But the uniform would be incomplete.”

“Then people would think they this is a half-assed concept,” said Kasuga emotionlessly, giving Yukimura a blank stare. He squeaked.

“Eh?” Tsuruhime kicked at the ground, biting back a smile.

“Poor Matsu-san will have to close the café once people find out that the waiters don’t listen to her,” she said sagely.

“Eh?!” They were all teasing him, but he didn’t catch on. He hung his head, the ears drooped.

“Okay…”

He was sitting with the tail hanging over his seat cushion as everyone else was putting on their costumes. Sasuke had on crow wings that barely made it past his shoulders so he wouldn’t be bumping into things with them on. Motonari had his arms crossed as Tsuruhime helped put falcon wings on him, crane wings on her back. Keiji had one round monkey ears and a tail. Kasuga wore owl wings. Sakon was adjusting the raccoon ears on his head with the tail swishing behind him. Both Keiji and Sasuke had to wrestle Mitsunari to get him to wear silver fox ears and the pretty tail.

“I look ridiculous!” shouted Mitsunari. Sasuke shook his shoulder.

“Get over it. We need to get girls to come here. If girls come, then guys do. Then we get paid.” Kasuga grinned as the doors at the front opened.

“It’s time! Let’s go!”

“Welcome to Matsu’s Tetorigawa Terrace Café!” they said in unison, bowing to the customers. The customers flooded in and Yukimura quickly went to work in greeting and taking orders. Despite the fast pace, he found himself at home and was refilling drinks with ease. Sasuke was mixing up some drinks when the door opened, turning his head to welcome them. He stopped, frown etching his face.

“Ah shit, they’re here…” Yukimura stopped mid-pour to check what he meant, heart dropping when he saw Masamune and Megohime at the front waiting to be seated. Sakon saw this and acted quickly.

“Tsuru-chan!” Tsuruhime, who was waiting to serve éclairs, jumped.

“Yes?” He pointed at Masamune, giving her a look.

“Serve those two. Yukimura will serve for you.” She quickly caught on and agreed, giving Yukimura a wink as she went to seat the new couple.

Yukimura briefly locked eyes with Masamune, freezing when the One-Eyed Dragon gave him a piercing glare. Shuffling nervously, he looked away to help carry desserts to tables.

He was serving tea to Uesugi-sensei, who was making Kasuga blush, when he heard Megohime called out his name.

“Sanada-sama!” she called. Yukimura took a deep breath, trying to avoid looking at Masamune. He smiled at Megohime.

“Megohime-san, thank you for coming!” She giggled.

“Thank you for inviting us. I owe you for this. Everything was delicious.” She fidgeted a little, holding a letter in her hands. Concerned, Yukimura leaned towards her.

“Are you alright, Megohime-san?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of jealousy in Masamune, his own mood plummeting as he realized that maybe Masamune really liked Megohime. How disappointing…

But he turned his attention to Megohime, who finally handed the letter to him. “My best friend Akihime pleaded for me to give you this.” At his surprised expression, she quickly continued. “I know you said you weren’t looking for a relationship right now, but Akihime just wanted to tell you her feelings. Akihime is a very kind person just like you. I just thought that if you do want to have a relationship with someone, please think of Akihime.”

Yukimura felt a respect for them both. “Akihime is very brave to want to confess. You are a good friend, Megohime-san. But I cannot accept the letter. It’s disrespectful to take a letter only to reject the sender. I will give Akihime my apologies in person.”

At his words, Masamune was breathing sighs of relief. There was no way he was going to let another girl was going to wedge herself between them. Megohime smiled sadly, tucking the letter into her purse.

“You are very kind, Sanada-sama. I apologize for bothering you once more.” Yukimura bowed his head and went off to the back, not noticing that he was being followed.

* * *

 

His heart beat fiercely as he leaned against the wall where no one could see him near the employee locker room. Though he was flattered, he couldn’t help but wish that he was with Masamune again. But he was with Megohime now. Tears clouded his vision, wiping them away to get back to work.

Then that was when he saw Masamune staring at him. His jaw dropped open.

“D-Date-” Masamune grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the locker room, shutting the door behind him.

Yukimura stumbled, wrenching his hand out of Masamune’s hold. “You should not be in here. Please leave.” He didn’t look at him as he spoke.

Masamune didn’t like that. “Oi.” He grabbed Yukimura by the jaw, forcing him to look at him. “Since when do you not say things to my face?”

Yukimura flinched. The walls he had built up around Masamune were gone. “This is not appropriate. I will not stand for you playing with me and then dating her.”

Masamune glared. “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m playing with you? I love you, you fucking idiot.”

On any other day, Yukimura would’ve gladly accepted his words. But he couldn’t.

“You are out of your mind. You don’t love me. If you did, you wouldn’t have danced with Megohime.” Masamune was getting frustrated.

“I know I shouldn’t have danced with her. I need to tell you what’s really going on. I don’t love Megohime. But I have to for just a few weeks until I can find out some things. I don’t want you to get involved, but I don’t want to lose you. Forget what you saw at the party because-” At this, Yukimura saw red. The nerve of him, asking him to just forget! This was becoming way too complicated and it was better to cut it off before he would get tangled up.

“Date-dono, you cannot ask me to forget what happened and continue our relationship when you have her waiting for you. I will not be part of an arduous love triangle. I will be more than happy to forget what happened between us and leave you alone while you can be with someone who can help you extend your lineage.” Masamune’s eye widened. This was getting worse.

“I don’t want us to end.” For a second, Yukimura wavered, but he forced himself to stay strong.

“And I don’t want to be with someone who is going to put me off to make appearances with everyone. Leave or I will have you escorted out.” Masamune wasn’t hearing his warning. Yukimura was a real fucking idiot if he thought that he loved Megohime more than him. They were sleeping together, for God’s sake!

He growled at the cub.“How many times do I have to say it, you bastard? I love you.” He crashed his lips to Yukimura’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END HERE! It was getting way too long! I will be back in a month’s time! School and life awaits…  
> Next chapter preview:  
> “Let go! SOMEONE HELP!”  
> “A new project, everybody! Gather ‘round!”  
> “I saw someone watching you from the soccer field.”


	5. The Rejection

Yukimura's eyes widened as the familiar taste and feel of Masamune's lips reached his own. At first, he grew warm at the contact, losing himself for just a second and kissing back. But reality as cold as ice hit him at full force. His eyes snapped open. He started trying to shove Masamune off of him, but the One-Eyed Dragon refused to budge.

"Mmph!" As Yukimura flailed around, Masamune quickly wrapped his arms around him to keep the cub from getting away from him. It had been days since the last time they were in each other's arms and Masamune wasn't going to let it end so soon. Too bad Yukimura was making it difficult.

The cub managed to wrench himself away from Masamune's lips. "No! Please!" His voice died in his throat when he felt them against the pulse in his neck. His knees grew weak. A deep primal feeling inside of him wanted him to sink in and let Masamune take him. But when he thought of Megohime, the resistance sprang back to life.

"Let go! SOMEONE HELP!" he shouted, kicking his knees up to try to get Masamune off. Masamune cursed under his breath and tried to soothe him, but Yukimura wasn't listening.

"Oi, Yukimura-" The door swung open and revealed a shocked Kasuga.

"What's going on in here?" she asked. Before Masamune could respond, Yukimura took the chance she gave him and punched Masamune across the face. Shocked, the dragon stumbled back and Yukimura fled from him, running past Kasuga. She watched him leave before she could call out his name. Instead, she glared at Masamune.

"You disgust me, Date. Either you leave or I will have you thrown out." She strode away and left him. Masamune seethed inside. He had handled that badly and he was sure that Yukimura didn't want to see him anymore. But he had to make this right.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw Kojuuro's name on the screen. He growled and answered.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kojuuro didn't blink. Masamune had been on edge ever since the party. His savage temper was made worse with no telling what his reaction would be after any encounter.

"You're needed at home right now, Masamune-sama." With that, Kojuuro ended the call. Masamune's head began to ache for the storm he was sure was brewing at home. Unfortunately, Yukimura would have to wait.

He strode out of the room and past Megohime on his way to the door. Surprised, she stood up.

"Masamune-san, is everything alright?" He only nodded and placed a 5000 yen bill on the table. She picked up her bag to follow him, but stopped when he held up a hand.

"Don't follow me." She blinked, but that gave him the time he needed to leave. She watched him disappear out of the door, concerned.

Yukimura had laid his head on Sakon's lap in the backroom where the latter was taking a break. He had kept quiet with Sakon not blinking when Yukimura suddenly burst in and used him as a pillow. Sakon cleared his throat.

"You okay there, senpai?" he asked cautiously. He jerked at the sudden noise.

"Yes," Yukimura replied softly. Sakon fidgeted around to get comfortable.

"Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. He didn't even know how to start.

"Not really…"

* * *

Masamune sat at his table with a visible frown on his face. Kojuuro had placed his black laptop in front of him with his father on the screen. Date Terumune, aka the Boss of Oshu who owned at least ninety percent of the land, was a stone-faced man to his competitors and everyone was pretty sure he owned the yakuza there. But Masamune saw him as a decent father albeit busy and unable to see him as a child. His hair was short, black and grey. There were prominent wrinkles on his forehead and his eyes were a dark brown that gleamed with authority and power. He wore a simple dark blue yukata and smiled warmly at his son.

" _Masamune. You have been well?"_  Masamune didn't hold back with his emotions especially with his father around.

"It's hard to be well if someone like Mother is here breathing down my neck, old man." His father frowned a little.

" _Ah, so she_ is _there. She suddenly decided to go on a trip and gave Kojiro her key. Has she done anything to warrant my wrath?"_  he asked half-jokingly. He had known about Yoshihime's hatred for his oldest son. He never understood why his wife hated his son so much yet loved the other. Masamune snorted.

"Other than piss me the fuck off? Yeah, she's setting me up for marriage or some shit like that.  _ **You dying or something**_?" Terumune hummed in thought.

" _Not that I know of. Why would she suddenly want to match you when she had no interest in the past?"_

' _Because she wants to straighten me up. In more ways than you can imagine,'_  Masamune thought darkly. But how would Terumune react to his oldest son being gay? The competitors would eat that up and say that Terumune, the most powerful man in Oshu, had a son who preferred men. Masamune was known for his rebellious nature in Oshu and often got into fights. Still, he knew his father's business and was set to take Terumune's place once he retired. Gay people were not accepted universally and it was less likely that they'd approve of him in a business like Terumune's. His father was the only family he had, he didn't want him abandoning him like Yoshihime did. But he was his father and he deserved to know. Terumune noticed the faraway look on his boy's face.

" _Masamune, is everything alright? You look like you're sick."_  Masamune blinked.

"Huh? Ah, I guess." Terumune stared as if he didn't believe him.

" _Then answer this for me, are you dating someone?"_  Kojuuro and Masamune immediately shared a look. Kojuuro shook his head as if to tell him that he didn't say a word about Yukimura to his father. Masamune stared at Terumune, then decided to settle for a half-truth seeing that his mother was ruining it.

"It's not working out right now." Terumune narrowed his eyes.

" _And?"_  he pressed. Masamune sighed impatiently.

"There is no 'and.' It's fucked up over here. Just know that your wife is practically ruining my life  _again_. I left Oshu to get away from her and here she is to cause me more hell. If I tell you the rest, I don't know if you'll approve.  _ **Goodbye**_." He shut off the call as his father looked lost in thought. Masamune turned to Kojuuro.

"You sure he doesn't know about me and Yukimura?" Kojuuro straightened his back.

"From my knowledge, no." Masamune grunted.

"And what about Mother's spy?"

"Still tracking him, sir. Tadakatsu and I found a certain schedule of his surrounding the pictures of Yukimura. I must drop you off at school to ensure an alibi so the school officials don't think I'm loitering." Masamune raised a brow.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

The next morning, Yukimura was walking down the hallway to his class, students scurrying to their classes before the teachers arrived. Seeing Masamune in the hallway, he quickly freaked out, running into a room so Masamune passed by without noticing him.

Masamune passed the door, not focusing on finding Yukimura, but looking around for any suspicious people loitering around.  _'I'm gonna find that asshole and break his legs,'_  he thought darkly.

Yukimura stayed inside the room, noticing it was the infirmary. He could hear the occupants in the room arguing, the voices familiar. Walking further into the room, he was surprised to see Motochika sitting on a bed with his ankle getting wrapped up and his arm patched at the elbow. Akechi-sensei, the school nurse, was tightly wrapping up the wounds with Motonari scowling and leaning against the window. He briefly looked at Yukimura and nodded in acknowledgment to him, then glared at Motochika.

"I thought there'd be a limit to your idiocy, but you surprise me, Chosokabe." Mitsuhide smiled creepily.

"I find no wrong in his actions, Mori-kun. Perhaps you are being a little too self-centered." Motonari stared at him incredulously.

" _He's_  the one who tried stalking me and fell in my orchestra pit. How am I the bad guy here?" Mitsuhide shrugged, walking away to a secluded part of the infirmary.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I did the same many years ago. Eventually, you two may end up with this." He swept over to them with a cute baby girl in his hands. She had a bow on her head and wore a white dress, giggling happily. The boys' eyes went wide, except Motonari.

"You're supposed to be a doctor, right? Did you fail biology?" he asked rudely.

"I didn't know you had children, Akechi-sensei!" gasped Yukimura. Motochika shook his head in disbelief.

"Fuck that, how'd a guy like him get married?" Mitsuhide ignored them, playing with the happy baby.

"Her name's Tama. My wife had her after she had my sons. They're in grade school now." Motochika sighed.

"I must be doing something wrong if Mitsuhide could get with someone and have kids with them." Motonari scoffed at him and walked out of the infirmary, dragging Yukimura with him. Yukimura stumbled.

"Uh, shouldn't we help Motochika-dono?"

"Silence," Motonari replied gruffly. Mitsuhide sent a smirk at them.

"Ah ah, where are you boys going? It's an act of good will to help a classmate in need. Now get over here and escort Chosokabe-kun to class." Motonari glared at him.

"I'm not helping my stalker."

…

"We speak of this to no one," seethed Motonari, an arm around Motochika's waist with the injured's arm over his shoulder. Motochika was practically glowing. Yukimura was on Motochika's other side to hold him up. He smiled.

"Are you ready to go, Motochika-dono?" he asked. He nodded, leaning more towards Motonari.

"Yup! Let's go!" Mitsuhide nodded and helped his daughter wave goodbye to them.

As they reached the classroom, Motonari quickly stepped away and let go of Motochika.

"We're done." Motonari didn't look at the sad look on Motochika's face.

"Will you go out with me?!" he shouted suddenly. Yukimura jumped at the sudden shout, still hanging onto him to keep him from falling. Motonari glared at him. He was silent for a few moments.

"Fine." Motochika's eyes widened. Before he could make a move, Motonari shoved him out of Yukimura's arms and pulled the latter into the classroom before he could blink.

Kenshin smiled as they hurried in. "Ah, you two are late."

Yukimura stared at Motochika, who was stumbling to get in. "We were escorting, Motochika-dono."

They took their seats. Motochika poked Masamune.

"Look who just scored a date with Motonari," he whispered hoarsely. Masamune smacked his hand away, looking out the window for any spies. He glared with jealousy at Motochika's burst of happiness. Damn happy bastard…

* * *

By the time lunch break came around, everyone was eating or talking with each other. Yukimura was passing Keiji an onigiri when a cute brunette with hair to her shoulders walked in looking nervous. She quickly tapped Yukimura's shoulder, causing him to turn and smile.

"Hai?" She gulped.

"Konnichiwa, Sanada-sama. My name is Akihime." He quickly understood and stood up.

"Let's speak privately." She nodded hurriedly and followed him out of the room. Masamune nearly dropped the sandwich he was eating and went to follow them. Yukimura's friends followed after them.

Akihime got ahead and led him to a lunch courtyard where everyone was too busy to pay attention to them. She stopped under a shady tree and turned to him, gripping the bottom of her skirt tightly.

"Mego-chan told me not to bother you anymore and wait for you to approach me, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you how I felt in person. I didn't want to make it seem that I was hiding behind her. I hope you understand. I…" She gulped, clenching her fists and proclaimed loud enough for him to hear, "I love you!"

He smiled sadly. He was flattered, but she did not make him feel the way a certain someone did.

"It takes bravery to confess, but I can't accept your feelings, Akihime-san." She looked up at him, trying to smile through her tears.

"I-I see. Are you in love with someone else, or am I not good enough?" She mentally kicked herself for sounding so bitter, but the ever-so-sweet Yukimura did not glare at her for it.

For Yukimura, something inside him yearned for Masamune. To use her to replace him was disrespectful and unfair to her. He needed time to get over him, not another relationship.

"I am in love with someone else." She looked heartbroken, but listened to him continue. "But it is extremely complicated because they in turn are seeing someone else."

Akihime grabbed his hands. "We seem to be in love with people who don't love us back." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Akihime-san, but I can't go out with you." She shook her head.

"No, I understand. Thank you for listening and considering." They hugged. It felt like hugging a little sister. Akihime smiled brightly at him when she let go.

"I always believed that is two people are meant to be together, fate will join them together. I hope we find the person on the end of our red string. I promise to keep the words between us a secret. Goodbye, Sanada-sama." He gave her one last hug and walked away, feeling bad for the girl who thought she loved him.

Masamune and Yukimura's friends were watching them from around the corner. They were all silent to listen in. They didn't exchange any glances at each other and even let Masamune listen with them. But once they saw Yukimura walk away, they all scrambled back to their classroom before he knew they were eavesdropping.

She watched him go tearfully, then went back to her classroom. She couldn't stay mad at him. Yukimura was a kind soul who never wished harm on others. That's why she fell in love, because of his compassionate spirit. In the hallway, Megohime was drinking from the water fountain and was surprised to see Akihime.

"Aki-chan! Where were you?" she asked. She waited as she got closer and saw her friend's tears. She gasped. "Are you alright?!"

Akihime sniffed, taking the handkerchief Megohime handed her. "I confessed to Sanada-sama."

Megohime looked stern. "Aki-chan, I said  _not_  to bother him. I had told you how he felt." Akihime nodded.

"I know, but he deserved hearing it in person. He still rejected me. Like you said." Megohime smiled tearfully and hugged her friend warmly.

"Come on, I'll buy you all the sweets you want after school," she said brightly. Akihime sobbed into Megohime's shoulder.

* * *

Yukimura walked back to his classroom, noticing all of his friends acting suspiciously. But he thought nothing of it and gave Keiji the rest of his lunch. He lost his appetite when he walked away from Akihime.

Mogami entered the classroom with a box filled with graded assignments.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you your grades!" He basked in the groans of his students, then turned back to the assignments. "The highest grade was 100 from Masamune, Ieyasu and Mitsunari!"

Mitsunari did a raging cheer and glared at Sakon. "I just wanted to beat you."

Sakon pouted. "So mean…Yukimura-senpai, until next time." He grabbed Yukimura's hands, the two seriously swearing a pact. If looks could kill, Masamune would've been convicted of murder on the spot.

Mogami frowned. "I don't think so, my boy! Yukimura always got perfect scores before you showed up! You broke that streak, you need another partner right away to teach you how to get a good score!"

"H-how the fuck is a 98 a bad score?" Sakon stuttered. He suddenly glared at Mogami. "Didn't you tell us 'well done' when you graded it?"

The teacher shrugged snobbishly. "I meant it sarcastically. And since Masamune got a 100, he will partner up with Yukimura from here on out."

Yukimura blinked. "Wait what?"

Masamune was more than pleased. Mogami gave him a quick smile and went on.

"A new project, everybody! Gather 'round!" Sakon shook his head in disbelief.

"Then who's gonna be my partner?" Mogami glanced at him disinterestedly.

"Sasuke and Keiji, I guess." Sasuke just stared in confusion.

"But we got a 96. How is that better?"

"Shut up right now!" Mogami interrupted in a shrill. "New project!"

Sasuke and Sakon sighed. "He's not even listening…"

Yukimura's heart thumped uncontrollably in his chest. He had to work on a project with Masamune? Maybe he could find a way out of it. He looked at Masamune, almost yelping when he saw how intently Masamune was staring at him. A searing heat pooled in his stomach, but he forced himself to look away.

* * *

At the end of class, Ieyasu approached Masamune in a hurry.

"I have a meeting to go to in a minute and I don't have room in my bag, could you bring me the assignment to my house later? Okay thanks!" Without waiting for Masamune's reply, Ieyasu was gone in a blink of an eye. Masamune stared blankly.

"I didn't say yes." But Ieyasu was nice. He put the assignment in his bag.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yoshihime was speaking to Megohime on the phone while her servant was running errands for her.

"You and your mother are coming over for dinner tonight, yes? I'm trying to get Masamune to go, but he said he had plans." Megohime hummed.

" _That's alright, it's a dinner between us women. Having a boy there would be sort of awkward for him. I may be showing up a little late. I am going to be with my friend Akihime for a while."_  Yoshihime instantly remembered Akihime.

"Ah, her. She was so sweet when I met her."  _'And ridiculously naïve,'_  she thought coldly. Megohime paused. Yoshihime could hear the sniffling of someone in the background.

" _Are you okay? Here, have some tea,"_  she heard Megohime say. Yoshihime was a little interested.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

" _Hai! Sumimasen, I have to hang up now."_  She hung up. It didn't take long for Yoshihime to find out why. Her servant returned with a bundle of photos and none of Yoshihime's shopping.

"This was delivered this afternoon, Okugata-sama." Yoshihime took the photos and was surprised to see them of Akihime and Yukimura. The girl was tearful and the boy seemed sorry for her. She narrowed her eyes.  _'I wonder.'_  She looked scornfully at her maid.

"Where is the shopping I asked you to do?" The maid appeared flustered, bowing her head quickly.

"Sumimasen, Okugata-sama, but your card was rejected at the boutique." Yoshihime raised a brow.

"It was working beforehand. What happened?" she said calmly, but a storm was quickly brewing in the room. The maid looked ready to flee.

"I don't know. I'm afraid it's been canceled." Yoshihime scoffed.

"No one can cancel my cards." She froze. Unless…

" _Yes, I canceled your card,"_  said Terumune proudly. She tried to smile, but it was strained. Her hand clenched tightly around her phone.

"Why did you do that, dear?"

" _Why else?"_  he asked, thinking she was ridiculous for asking.  _"You just up and left Oshu. Seeing the card in use elsewhere made me think that it was stolen. What are you doing there anyway?"_

She took a deep breath. "I'm here on vacation, of course."

" _Where our oldest son is. Quite a coincidence."_  She giggled.

"Are you afraid that I have other motives?" she asked lightly, but was being serious.

" _With Masamune involved, you usually do,"_  he shot back. She felt insulted.

"Well, I don't. Assure the bank that the other cards I possess are not stolen." He only grunted in agreement.

" _Yoshihime, are you hiding something from me?"_  he asked harshly. She was genuinely taken aback. She had been extremely careful not to get him to suspect anything.

"I am not." He kept silent for only a second.

" _If you are, I assure you it would be best to tell me and stop if you know I don't approve. Tread carefully, dear."_  He hung up. For the first time in years, Yoshihime felt a chill up her spine. She set her phone down and calmed herself with deep breaths, then she got up with a small smirk. She had a dinner to attend to.

* * *

Yukimura was stretching on the soccer field with the rest of his team sans Mitsunari. He had VP duties to attend to. Sakon was using Yukimura as an anchor as he stretched out his leg.

"Hey, senpai. Are visitors allowed to watch us on the field?" he asked lightly. Yukimura nodded.

"Yes, as long as they have a student vouching for them. Is everything alright?" Sakon looked a little concerned as he eyed out of the field, but shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

They worked out and practiced for a few hours and then Yukimura was giving his team a pep talk. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking off the field where a man was sitting on a bench and adjusting a camera he had in hand.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" He looked ready for a fight.

"I saw someone watching you from the soccer field." Yukimura's eyes widened.

"What? How do you know he was watching?" Sasuke was tying up his shoelaces.

"He was taking pictures, danna. He never took the camera off you." He and Keiji got up and ran off the field to the man, but they stopped when Kojuuro and Tadakatsu approached him first.

Kojuuro grabbed the man's arm, yanking the camera out of his hands. The man turned, looking pleasantly surprised.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" he asked. Kojuuro glared.

"What is your name?" The man simply smiled and pulled out a card from his pocket like clockwork.

"Honda Seijuro. Here's my card. I'm a sports photographer. Sanada Yukimura is a star in many aspects, but his athleticism is admirable." Kojuuro snatched the card from him and pocketed it.

"Now that I have established who I am, may I have my camera back?" Kojuuro shook his head.

"Do you have a student vouching for you?" The man chuckled.

"Of course. I don't want to appear like I'm stalking the students." On cue, a dead-eyed boy appeared by his side. Kojuuro glanced at the 5000 yen note in his breast pocket. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tadakatsu." The larger man wordlessly dropped the camera into Seijuro's hands. The latter bowed his head and left. The student went off in a different direction.

Kojuuro shook his head. "I have doubt that is his name. I'll look him up."

Tadakatsu held up a roll of film in his hand, giving him a rare smirk. Kojuuro chuckled. "Good work. Will you dispose of it? And Masamune-sama said he needed to go to your home to talk to Ieyasu. I am allowing him to spend the night."

He nodded to both, then walked away from him. Kojuuro sighed. There was a ton of work to do.

* * *

Masamune said nothing as Tadakatsu drove him to his house. He propped an arm on the door and stared out the window.

"Is Ieyasu done with his meeting already?" Tadakatsu nodded. He pulled into the driveway and parked. Masamune was out and followed Tadakatsu into the large house. He dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs to Ieyasu's room and didn't notice the man grabbing out the roll of film and scissors. Tadakatsu noticed that two pairs of shoes were at the foyer with two backpacks. He smiled to himself, but went back to the task at hand.

Masamune headed to the bedroom. Ieyasu's door was closed, but not locked.  _'Weird.'_ He eased open the door and nearly cried out when he saw what was going on inside.

Ieyasu and Mitsunari were on the bed, both naked but with a blanket covering their bottom half. Ieyasu was on top of Mitsunari, thrusting hard and fast into the latter while he moaned and met his thrusts. They were both heavily breathing and Mitsunari had his head thrown back as pleasure racked his pale body. Masamune slapped his palm to his face to mask his smirk, then dropped it and coughed into his hand.

What he wouldn't give to see the sheer horror on their faces again. They immediately stopped moving and stared at him with their jaws dropped. Masamune shrugged.

"Guess you guys are still having a meeting. I'll wait downstairs. Take your time." He shut the door, waiting to hear them speak. He heard the rustling of the blanket, but it didn't last.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! He saw us!" Mitsunari hissed.

"It sounded like he already knew. He said he'll wait," assured Ieyasu. He heard Mitsunari sputter, but he groaned.

"I swear if he says anything to anyone-" Ieyasu interrupted him.

"Masamune isn't like that. Now come here." Masamune figured it was a good time to leave them and went back downstairs.

Masamune kept his smug face to himself when Ieyasu and Mitsunari came out of the room a half hour later. They sat a distance away from each other on the couch.

"So how long have you two been sleeping together?" he asked. Mitsunari glared at him, but turned away.

"A few days after your party," he muttered. Ieyasu grinned sheepishly.

"I hope you won't tell any of our classmates." Masamune shook his head.

"No reason to. Still want that assignment?" he asked casually.

* * *

At midnight, Yukimura was sitting on his bed still lamenting about working with Masamune. When there was a knock on his door, he jumped.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Shingen. He smiled.

"Yukimura! Still up I see." He nodded.

"Please forgive me, Oyakata-sama, but I find it hard to right now." Shingen took the seat at Yukimura's computer desk.

"Sasuke told me that you'll be working with Masamune on a project. Is that why you look so depressed?" Yukimura nodded slowly.

"I find myself still wanting to be with him." Shingen hummed lowly.

"That's what love does sometimes. One day you'll see who is at the end of your red string of fate." Yukimura sighed.

"But I keep seeing him." He put his head in his hands, thinking long and hard. What was he going to do? Shingen seemed to read his mind.

"Rest now, Yukimura. Perhaps working with him would open your eyes to see if he is your fated one. I don't want you walking away and hiding. You are a tiger and tigers do not back out of any hardship. Use this to grow." He patted his son's head and walked out of the room. Yukimura eased into bed, but decided to listen to him. He wasn't going to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished with this chapter! I hope you all are enjoying this story! I plan to focus more attention on IeMitsu and ChikaNari in a few parts, but DateSana is the main.
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> “Ah, you must be Sanada Yukimura. We haven’t been properly introduced. I am Date Yoshihime.”
> 
> “Honda Seijuro is a fake. We found out his true identity.”
> 
> "Oi, Yukimura-senpai, can I speak to you in private?"


	6. The Photo

Previously:

_"Let go! SOMEONE HELP!"_

_"A new project, everybody! Gather 'round!"_

_"I saw someone watching you from the soccer field."_

* * *

 

Yukimura had work with the others the next morning. The café was almost always busy except for right now with brunch. Tsuruhime and Sakon were happily chatting behind the cake counter while Keiji, Sasuke and Mitsunari were in the back taking their break. Motonari was sitting with Motochika having their 'date.' Doesn't really count as a date when they were at one's workplace. But they made it work. Motonari looked like he was enjoying himself, considering he wasn't scowling like he normally was with the other student. Motochika was talking happily and didn't mind that Motonari made some rude remarks now and then about him.

Yukimura and Kasuga were the waiters on the floor. Kasuga was attending to a couple in the back while Yukimura waited for customers at the front.

The door opened with the bells chiming to indicate that there were customers. He quickly got to attention and went to greet them.

"Hello! Welcome to Tetorigawa Terrace Café!" he said brightly, then saw who it was and paled. Yoshihime, dressed out of place in a traditional kimono, was with Megohime and Akihime who both looked a little nervous. The two girls looked at Yukimura and waved.

"Ohayou, Sanada-sama," they said in unison. He managed to smile.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," he replied, "I will take you three ladies to a table."

His heart thumped erratically with each step he took, walking to an open table. They sat down and he handed out menus.

"I'll return with water for you all." As he returned to the back counter, Tsuruhime and Sakon looked horrified.

"That crazy bitch is here?!" hissed Sakon, peering over the counter and out of sight from the women. Tsuruhime climbed his back to look. She tapped his forehead hard.

"Don't be so rude, talking about a lady like that!" she scolded. He frowned.

"You haven't seen her the way we've had, Tsuru-chan." Yukimura finished pouring water into three glasses and put them on a tray.

"They are customers right now. They must be treated with respect." He headed over to the table with their drinks, feeling his friends' stares.

"Thank you, Sanada-sama," said the girls in unison. Yoshihime looked at him questioningly.

"'Sanada-sama?'" Megohime giggled, a little more comfortable.

"Yes, we call him that because he is our favorite school athlete." He blushed and bowed to the lady. Yoshihime beamed.

"Ah, you must be Sanada Yukimura. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Date Yoshihime." She bowed her head. "You mean a lot to my son, I've heard. Having a rival builds motivation, does it not?"

Her eyes searched for a sign of distress. He wasn't playing into it.

"Absolutely! I think my grades have improved because of it!" Megohime and Akihime laughed along with him as he said it. Yoshihime smiled.

"You are very sweet and charming. Perhaps I should invite you over for dinner. I hope your father wouldn't mind. What do you think, girls?" she asked. Confused, the girls glanced at each other. Akihime quickly changed the subject.

"Perhaps we should ask him at a later time. Sanada-sama has to work, after all." She shared a smile with him and hastily ordered her food. Megohime did the same as with Yoshihime. He quickly wrote down what they wanted and walked away. It seemed like Yoshihime wanted him to say something regarding his and Masamune's relationship, but he remembered Shingen telling him to never give her a reason to go against him. Not to mention she gave him the shivers. Her eyes hid something dangerous. He passed the order to the chef and sat with his friends.

"I don't like her," he admitted softly. Sakon nodded with him. His phone buzzed with a new text, prompting him to leave and check it.

'We'll be there Thursday.' He shrugged it off and quickly texted a confirmation before going back to his friends.

* * *

 

Back at his home, Masamune stared at Kojuuro and Tadakatsu across from him at his table. The laptop was next to him with a man's face on the screen. Kojuuro coughed lightly.

"Honda Seijuro is a fake. We found out his true identity." Masamune snorted.

"Of course it would be fake. This guy looks familiar…" The man's eyes showed no sense of simple joy. His smile was twisted.

"His name is Matsunaga Hisahide, sir. He is known for blackmail and does work for whoever pays his price. Tadakatsu found that Okugata-sama has sent him over ten million yen in the past year." Masamune whistled.

"She used my old man's money?"

"No. Okugata-sama has made millions with her high fashion decorating and makeup. Not a penny of the money from Oyakata-sama was used to fund Matsunaga. That's why Oyakata-sama doesn't know of him."

"Being separated from her helps too," added Masamune. "My old man hates petty shit like blackmail. Make sure she doesn't know we know and increase the security around the house. We don't know if Matsunaga's been listening to what we're saying."

Tadakatsu tapped the table, nodding to them. Masamune just stared at him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kojuuro smirked.

"Earlier, we discussed about shadowing Matsunaga. We have cameras in his home at this minute and we're monitoring his behavior." Masamune smirked.

" _ **Nice**_."

* * *

 

Yukimura served the women their food and watched as Yoshihime eyed him as he sat behind the counter. It was uncomfortable since their last encounter was at the party. Now that she knew where he worked, what would she do? Being around her was suffocating. He wondered how Masamune felt dealing with her every day. He didn't trust this woman. She just seemed so…fake.

She came up later to pay for their meal and left him a large tip before smiling at him.

"I hope you join me for dinner one day, Sanada-kun. I will ask Takeda-san to allow you to come with your brother if it makes you comfortable." He smiled, a little nervous.

"You know a lot about us, Yoshihime-sama." She gasped.

"Of course I do! The Takeda are influential in these parts. Just like the Date in Oshu. You seem like a good boy and I'd really love to get to know the rival of my eldest son." The stranger danger vibe was strong, as childish as the concept was. He only smiled politely.

"I shall take it into consideration." Satisfied, she bowed and walked out. Megohime and Akihime bowed to him and waved goodbye. He watched them go, feeling strange inside that he couldn't explain. Sakon went to his side and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Looks like she left." Yukimura nodded. The latter grinned.

"You know, senpai, I felt like I had to deal with her as a waiter too. You might wanna split that tip with me." Tsuruhime popped up next to Yukimura's other side.

"I want money too!" Yukimura held the money out of their reach and backed away from them, laughing as they chased him to the back room.

Yoshihime walked into her home with the other girls in tow. Her maid was waiting for them and bowed. Yoshihime turned to them.

"I shall teach you girls how to arrange flowers properly. Would you girls like some hot tea before we begin?" They agreed. "Akihime, please follow my maid to bring us the refreshments."

Akihime frowned and went to the kitchen next to the maid. It was sort of clear that Yoshihime didn't like her. But she wasn't going to ruin the relationship between her best friend and her future mother-in-law. The maid prepared tea with the cups on a kitchen island. Akihime picked up the milk pitcher and cream, setting them on the tray for her. The maid grabbed for the tea pot, the handle still over the fire to warm the tea inside. The pot burned the maid's hand as she raised it, forcing her to drop it with a yelp. The tea spilled over the counter and onto the papers and fruit bowl on the top. Both girls gasped.

"Are you alright?!" asked Akihime, grabbing a towel to protect her hand as she moved the tea pot away from the rest of the spill. The maid quickly assured her she was okay and cooled her hand off with the cold water from the sink faucet. Akihime poured the tea into the cups and set the pot aside.

"I apologize, miss. Please go into the room with Okugata-sama while I clean and bring out the tea." Akihime shook her head.

"You bring out the tea while I clean. Yoshihime may not approve if you take any longer. It's okay," she added when the maid tried to object. She finally agreed and went to get the tea out. Akihime grabbed a cleaning cloth and wiped the tea off the counter. She moved the fruits aside to get to the papers and tried patting them down, stopping when she saw a picture underneath them. There was a bunch of them. On top was a picture of her and Yukimura, when she had confessed to him. She gasped, quickly looking up to see if the maid returned. Luckily no one was coming. She looked at the photo. Was Yoshihime stalking them? She took the photo, feeling betrayed. The moment between them was supposed to be private. And it was embarrassing since he rejected her. But as she looked at more of the photos, she was shocked to see all of them of Yukimura. If she took all of them, Yoshihime would know that she did it and would no doubt get Megohime in trouble for bringing her along. She quickly pocketed the photo of her and Yukimura. She was going to burn it, but maybe…

She had time to think about that later. She made sure everything was clean and went to join the other ladies in the room.

* * *

 

Yukimura and his friends were all gathered around Mitsunari's living room, all watching the latter intently. He had told them all that he and Ieyasu were together. It really wasn't a surprise. The sexual tension between the two was a blaze. Sakon bit back a laugh.

"So what, you guys thought that after the party you wanted to fuck?" he asked. The eyes glaring at him wanted his death like Masamune's always did at school.

"No!" shouted Mitsunari, throwing a pillow at him. Kasuga giggled teasingly.

"So yes." Mitsunari threw another pillow at her.

"I think so!" piped Keiji. Another pillow. Mitsunari sighed in annoyance. It was time to get this out once and for all.

"He's not bad. He acted on emotions and kissed me."

"And you forgave him. You rarely do that," said Sasuke. Mitsunari didn't retort. He was right.

"Is he the one at the end of your red string of fate?" asked Yukimura quietly. Everyone stared at Yukimura. They always thought Masamune was at the end of his. Beside him, Sasuke patted his shoulder. Mitsunari took a deep breath.

"I don't know for sure, but I'll stay because I like how it makes me feel." Yukimura said nothing because his phone rang in his pocket. He got up to answer it. As he walked away, Kasuga sighed.

"I'm worried about him. He's trying so hard to be happy that it's killing him more than helping." Sasuke hummed.

"I am too. But he doesn't want to burden us. Maybe you should talk to him. You're better at feelings than we are." She smiled a little.

"I'll talk to him after class one day. When do you guys not have practice?"

"Friday!" said Keiji. "Do you need my help, Kasuga?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine on my own."

Yukimura checked his phone. Masamune. He almost squeaked when he answered.

"H-h-hello?" he stuttered. He heard Masamune clear his throat.

" _Yukimura. When do you want to work on the project together? You can come to my house."_  His house? The last time he was there, they…

But he shoved it out. "Uh…I-I uh…okay."

At home, Masamune had to stop chuckling.  _"So what is it exactly?"_

Yukimura gulped. "W-we can work on it on the weekend…"

" _Looking forward to it._ _ **Goodbye**_ _."_  Yukimura nodded quickly.

"Goodbye." He hung up and walked back into the room. Everyone's eyes were on him. He blushed.

"I am going to work with Date-dono next weekend." Sakon whistled.

"So a date?" Yukimura's face went red.

"Working on a project is not a date, Sakon-dono!" he shouted. Sakon looked shocked.

"It's not?!" he frowned. "You led me on, senpai."

"Don't listen to him, you moron," snapped Mitsunari, when Yukimura looked hopelessly guilty. "He says this shit all the time."

They all laughed and turned on a movie to enjoy the rest of the day. Yukimura felt like a schoolgirl trying to talk to her crush. But still, he remembered Megohime. And he instantly lost his brief moment of happiness.

* * *

 

A few days had passed to Friday, the day before Yukimura was going to Masamune's house for the next assignment. He looked like a nervous wreck before Kenshin was going to come in. Everyone was acting normal as usual, except him. But when Akihime came in, he was surprised. She quickly pulled him by his arm without saying a word and ran him to the janitor's closet far from the classroom.

"Please release me!" he yelped when she slammed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed apologetically. "But I have to because someone might be watching!"

He snapped to attention. "Watching us?" Like that camera man from the soccer field? Akihime pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed it to him. He grabbed it and was shocked to see both of them.

"This was-"

"When I confessed to you," she finished, "I didn't realize we were being watched. I found it at Yoshihime-sama's house." His eyes widened.

"Why would she do this?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do with it, but I didn't want her to have it any longer because that moment between us is private. Please take it. Maybe it'll help you somehow." He slowly pocketed the picture.

"With what though?" She shrugged with a grimace.

"I really don't know. I just don't want to be reminded of it any longer. I'm so sorry I can't be of any help to you. Please take care, Sanada-sama." She bowed her head and ran out of the room to her class. He sighed, feeling that he wasn't safe. So someone  _was_  watching him. But was it Yoshihime herself? He shivered. How was he going to be alone from now on if he had a stalker after him?

A weight was on his shoulders as he walked back to his classroom. The feeling of being watched was like getting ready for a jump scare in a horror movie. As he made it to his friends, he quickly told them what was going on and about the picture Akihime gave him. Instantly, they looked around the classroom in suspicion.

"Keep the picture, danna. Hide it somewhere when we get home," said Sasuke. "After school, make sure you aren't alone with anybody. That goes for all of us. Keiji, where are you headed after school? We should all get each other home together."

Keiji sighed. "I have an errand to run for Matsu." Yukimura shook his head.

"You have an errand to run for Oyakata-sama, Sasuke. I will go home with Sakon-dono since we both have cleaning duty after class." Mitsunari snorted.

"You think you're safe around Sakon?" he sneered. Sakon and Yukimura pouted.

"Mitsunari-dono! Your cruelty is never-ending towards him. I will be fine." Sakon looked victorious.

"Yeah, Mitsunari. You have to be nicer to me." He sobered up. "But who are you going home with?"

Mitsunari looked over his shoulder to Ieyasu, who was chatting with Motochika and Masamune in the corner. Sakon watched his movements.

"I'm going to be running my own errands with-"

"He's gonna have a 'meeting' with Ieyasu," he interrupted, using air quotes. The others 'oo'-ed in realization. Mitsunari attacked him soon after.

As class started, Masamune tapped his pencil on his desk in thought. He was going to end it with Megohime today be done with that part. He was tired of being a part of his mother's plot to ruin him. He had only gone along with it to see what she was using against him and look, he lost Yukimura. The tiger cub was nervous to be around him, but he'd take that over him practically running away every chance he got. He stared at his phone. He had texted Megohime earlier that they needed to talk and she quickly responded that she would. He felt a little bad for her, she was way too naïve and that's what Yoshihime wanted.

He gripped his pen when he saw Sakon smirk seductively at Yukimura, who didn't notice him. What was this guy's problem, anyway? He was starting to be an eyesore. The way he shamelessly flirted with Yukimura was disgusting. Masamune threw his pen at Sakon's head, accurately nailing him in the back of the head. When Sakon looked around for his assailant, Masamune merely turned to the window and looked out.

After class, Yukimura got up to stretch and yawn.

"I'll go get the cleaning supplies. Sasuke! Please be careful finishing your errands." Sasuke swung his bag over his shoulder and nodded to him.

"If anything happens, call me right away. Keiji, I'll walk you to your car." Keiji grinned and ruffled Yukimura's hair.

"Later guys!" They were gone in seconds. Sakon yawned deeply.

"Guess I'll rearrange crap until you get back, senpai." Yukimura gave him a thumbs-up and left to find the cleaning supplies. Mitsunari was taken by Ieyasu and the two left, leaving only Kasuga, Motonari, Masamune and Sakon. Kasuga quickly gathered up her things to leave with Motonari, suddenly remembering that she wanted to speak to Yukimura.

"Where'd he go?" she asked. Before Motonari could tell her, she left to try looking for him. Motonari blinked.

"Kasuga, he's going to be cleaning." He grabbed his stuff and went after her. Masamune and Sakon were the only ones left. Masamune slowly approached him.

"Oi." Sakon jumped as he turned to him, hiding his phone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What do you want with Yukimura?" Sakon's eyes widened.

"I don't think I know what you mean by that." Masamune glared at him, wanting to wring this cocky bastard's neck.

"You know what I mean." Sakon shrugged.

"I'm just his friend." His mischievous eyes said otherwise. Masamune snorted.

"Then why do you flirt with him?" Sakon smirked.

"He's hot. What, you don't think he is?" he added when Masamune's piercing eyes glared at him. He sighed dreamily. "If I had a chance, I'd do him. But he doesn't like me that way."

He pouted, dutifully ignoring the pure murderous vibe Masamune was giving off at his remarks. "I'm a little sad. Too bad he likes someone else."

That's when Masamune dropped his guard. Yukimura already likes someone else? He growled. There was no way in hell he was letting Yukimura slip away from him.

"Who?" Sakon made a face.

"Obviously not me. Now could you leave? I gotta clean. You look like you have to go too," he said, eyeing Masamune's glowing phone. He groaned and checked his phone. Megohime.  _'Dammit, can't you text at a better time?!'_ he thought, racing to get his stuff to leave. Sakon smirked as he left, pulling out his phone when he got another text.

Yukimura soon returned with the brooms and cleaning crap to start sweeping the room. Both boys were silent as they cleaned, which was okay for Yukimura. But for Sakon to be silent was a surprise. He looked over as he swept to his friend. Sakon was engrossed in his phone and texting away as he wiped down the desks. His face was like stone.

But Yukimura just shrugged it off. Sakon could be serious if he wanted to be. They finished the round of cleaning in a good half hour. Everyone in the school was gone by now except for student council members or band members like Motonari. Yukimura and Sakon grabbed their bags and put all the cleaning supplies back in the closet. While Yukimura started walking out of the school ahead of Sakon, his friend stopped him.

"Oi, Yukimura-senpai, can I speak to you in private?" he asked, smiling as he normally did. Yukimura blinked. Just a few moments ago, he was completely quiet during their cleaning.

"Ah, sure!" Sakon went on ahead of him.

"Let's head this way!" He led him to the school gates, where no one was around. He quickly took his arm and pulled him to the side of the school where the other side next to them was a white brick wall and gate fencing on the top. Sakon grinned as he turned around.

"So, senpai…" he gave him a sweet smile, "I wanted to ask if you'd take a trip with me."

Yukimura's eyes widened. "A trip? With the others?"

Sakon shook his head. "Nope! Just you."

He suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. Sakon had said ridiculous things like this before as a joke, but why did he suddenly seem so serious?

"No thank you. We should head home." When Yukimura turned to leave, Sakon grabbed his hand, taking his chin in the other.

"Gomen, senpai. But I promised my boss I would bring you." Yukimura tilted his head and wrenched himself out of Sakon's grip.

"Your boss?" Sakon looked over him and grinned.

"Yup. Yoshinao! Magobei!" Yukimura turned and saw two older men. One guy had freakish hair shaped like a pipe and stuck out on his head. The other was hefty and a little shorter. The hair guy nodded.

"Sakon! Bunshichi and Samanosuke are at the car getting everything ready. This the guy?" Sakon nodded, seizing Yukimura by grabbing and locking his hands behind his back.

"Let's get going!"

* * *

 

Dun dun DUN! Yukimura's in trouble!

_Next chapter preview:_

_"I am Date Terumune."_

_\---_

_"I need to end this, Megohime."_

_\---_

_"Masamune-dono…I-"_


	7. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've started watching Attack on Titan and it's okay, but I'm mainly watching the kickass fight scenes and a few character moments because some of the characters annoy the ever living shit out of me that I hope a Titan smashes through and eats them. I wrote a story a few days ago of AoT if we have some fans from here who like them, so feel free to check it out on my profile!

Yukimura was stunned by Sakon's sudden movements, but sprang to life when the other two went to guide him to wherever their car was waiting. Using Sakon as a weight, he kicked the Magobei in the face and shoved his foot right in Yoshinao's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as the man clutched his stomach. Both guys were down on the floor, groaning in pain. Sakon tried to keep Yukimura in control by tightening his hold.

"Hey, don't make this worse, senpai!" he scolded. He quickly moved out of the way of Yukimura's headbutt. He clicked his tongue and sighed roughly.

"Now you're being childish," he muttered. He kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing the tiger to fall forward. Before Yukimura could back kick him, Sakon threw himself onto his back and rendered him immobile. The guys Yukimura had kicked down struggled to stand on their own, but managed to and hurried to help Sakon hoist Yukimura up. They were smart to lock his legs in their arms with Sakon still holding his arms back.

Yukimura wormed around with all he had, panic setting in that he was being kidnapped.

"LET GO OF ME! HELP! HEL-MMPH!" Sakon roughly tied a handkerchief around Yukimura's mouth. Having his mouth covered only increased his panic. He felt like a tiger in a cage, unable to freely move as he was taken to a black SUV. The back of the SUV had various blankets laid out with a few pillows. A man with glasses was waiting for them with some rope, going to Yukimura's hands and tying it snug around his wrists. Sakon let him go to give him to the glasses guy and went to the passenger's seat where another man was turning the key to the ignition.

"Hey, Bun! What's the plan?" he asked, settling into his seat. The man nodded to him.

"The jet takes off in an hour, we show up around evening where the boss will be waiting." Sakon stretched and yawned.

"Alright! Everything's going smoothly!" He made sure to keep a straight face as the others in the back struggled with Yukimura loudly when the tiger managed to get some hits on them. Bun looked horrified, but stayed quiet as he got ready to drive.

* * *

Kasuga was looking around the hallways to find Yukimura, who suddenly disappeared after cleaning when Motonari caught up with her and told her what Yukimura was doing. Where had he gone?

 _'Maybe he left?'_  she thought, a little disappointed. She wanted to lift his spirits a bit with some cake she made at her house, but with him gone it was gonna be all for naught.

"I guess I'll go to his house to drop it off," she said to herself, turning to leave the school.  
As she walked out, she could hear the sounds of a car starting up and the muffled shouts of someone who sounded like Yukimura. She froze.

"Yukimura?" She quickened her pace, trying to get closer to the direction of his voice. She raced to the outside of the school's gates, looking around the street when she saw a black SUV in the distance.

Yukimura was being loaded into the car, getting knocked out by a person she didn't recognize. She gasped.

" _Yukimura_!" She ran towards the car, hoping to catch it in time.

In the passenger seat, Sakon cursed when he saw Kasuga in the mirror.

"Fuck, we don't have time to explain. Bun, get the car ready to go! Yoshi, hold her off!" The men quickly complied with his orders. Kasuga gasped as one man with weird hair got out of the car and grabbed her arm with the intention to drop her onto the sidewalk. She proceeded to slap him in a panic.

"Let go of me, you fucking pervert!" She kneed him in the balls and whacked him across the head with her school bag when he keeled over at her kick. Yoshinao groaned in pain, his head spinning as he stumbled on his feet. Magobei jumped out to help him, charging and knocking Kasuga off her feet. She tried to stay upright, but digging her foot in the street to keep standing twisted her ankle and she was down, grabbing her ankle as she cried out in pain. Sympathetic, Magobei lifted her up and plopped her down on the sidewalk to keep her out of incoming traffic, saying a quick 'sorry' before he reached Yoshinao.

"Come on! The boss is waiting!" He hauled him into the car and shut the back door. Sakon stared at Kasuga trying to get up. She was going to feel guilty of not being able to save Yukimura. He pulled out a paper and pen to scrawl down Terumune's name and let the paper flutter out of his window. He had to let her know exactly who they were with so she wasn't completely helpless.

Bun stepped on the gas, the tires screeching as they took off and leaving a horrified Kasuga behind. She began to cry as the car escaped her sight, unable to save Yukimura.  _'I just lost one of my best friends…'_  she sobbed, wondering where she was going to get help. But as she turned away, she noticed a piece of paper drifting towards her. Earlier, she had noticed one of those bastards dropping it out their window, but only thought of it as trash. She crawled towards it, wincing as small pebbles dug into her knees and snatched it up.

"'Date Terumune?'" she read, unsure of what it meant. She struggled to stand, flinching as the pain returned. There was no way she could move at this rate. Grabbing her phone, she quickly called whoever was at the top of her contact list.

 _"Hello?"_  She almost sobbed knowing she was going to be okay.

"Sensei, could you come get me?" she asked softly. The reply was immediate.

 _"Where are you?"_  asked Kenshin. She wiped away the stream of tears.

"In front of the school. Yukimura's been kidnapped."

 _"What?! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?!"_  She could hear the sound of rustling papers. He must've still been at the school.

"I'm fine. Please hurry."

* * *

Yukimura was groggy, his mind a haze as he felt himself being lifted up. The high-pitched sound of wind and a jet engine invaded his ears. He didn't care to pay attention to it. He could barely hear the shouting of people over the whirring blades. Someone was smoothing his hair, but he couldn't bring up the strength to bat them away. He fell back to sleep soon after and all went silent.

Shingen and Sasuke muscled into the school clinic where Kasuga was sitting on the bed with a not-so-calm Kenshin and an indifferent Mitsuhide. Keiji was holding a bag of ice to her sore ankle. Mitsunari was there with Ieyasu holding him from behind while the silver haired boy was trying to call someone. Kenshin strode over to Shingen.

"Date Terumune had your son kidnapped. Kasuga tried to stop them and ending up injured in her efforts." Sasuke grimaced and went to his friends. Noting him walking away, Kenshin leaned closer to Shingen, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"I don't know if you have some sort of rivalry with him at the moment hence Yukimura being gone, but Kasuga had no reason to be pulled into it." It wasn't a secret that Kenshin had some sort of affinity for Kasuga, but was very careful not to make it less than appropriate until she graduated. Shingen shook his head.

"I am on good terms with Terumune as far as business, so I am just as confused as you are. Has anyone tried contacting him?" Kenshin sighed, going over to the desk where a binder was open.

"We don't have any contact information from him. Masamune's emergency contact is Kojuuro." Shingen waved his hand dismissively, reaching into his pocket.

"No matter. I have Terumune's personal cell." Phone in hand, he quickly found Terumune's call and dialed.

His rage peaked when he did not receive an answer.

"Wow, they did a number on you!" joked Sasuke, deliberately poking Kasuga's wrapped ankle. She slapped his hand away, looking proud of herself.

"Oh please. You should see the other guy! I beat him up so bad he needed help!" They all laughed together, the tension fading away. Mitsunari wasn't laughing.

"Has anyone seen Sakon? He had clean up duty with Yukimura and now he won't answer his phone." Confused, they all looked at him. Kasuga shook her head.

"I didn't see him when Yukimura was taken." Mitsunari kept silent, deep in thought.

"Sasuke!" roared Shingen suddenly. Said boy leaped to his feet at attention. Shingen looked murderous, his phone still at his ear.

"I hope you're ready to go to Oshu soon."

Yukimura awoke by himself in a room he didn't recognize. His bed could fit three people, the sheets a sapphire blue. The room looked hardly used, but was dust-free with not a thing out of place. The light of the sunset streamed lightly through the massive blue curtains. So it was almost evening.

He slowly took the blanket off him, surprised he was in a blue shirt and black sleeping pants and wasn't tied up in a basement. Maybe…he gasped as he got out off the bed. Maybe this was the way to gain trust from him, but in actuality they would use him against Oyakata-sama! Was this what they called Stockholm Syndrome? The door suddenly opened next to him, causing him to freak out and rammed his shoulder into it, sending it shut and slamming into whoever was there. He heard a groan of pain and a shatter of glass.

"I knew that would happen!" chirped Sakon from behind the door. The person kept groaning. "Up you go, Bun! Outta my way."

Yukimura jumped when the door opened, Sakon quickly jumping in before he could move to shut it. He held a glass of water and two tablets in his hand. Behind him, another man revealed himself as he quickly ordered for a maid to clean the glass he had dropped.

"Hey there, senpai! Drink your meds and come join us for dinner!" Yukimura made a face and turned away. Sakon frowned.

"Now don't pout. What are you gonna do, stay in here all day?" He had a point. Yukimura snatched the meds and drank deeply from the cup. Sakon grinned victoriously.

"We'll escort you down to the dining room!"

Yukimura followed Sakon and Bunshichi closely, still unsure where he was. But as they walked down the halls and stairs, he noticed that the theme of blue was pretty strong around the house. Everything was a different shade of the color and nothing looked less than pristine. Everything was in perfect order with the modern and traditional furniture mixed harmoniously. They walked past maids and other servants who merely bowed and smiled politely, even addressing Yukimura by his last name. Was this plot planned for a long time? Who's stalking him now?

He was taken to a room where a few places were set up on a low table. He felt like he was at a business dinner as he was ushered to a cushion and Sakon plopped down next to him with Bunshichi on his left. There were two openings across the table with one at both ends of the table. Another door led to the outside to a garden, opening to reveal a man as old as Shingen in his yukata. He grinned at them and sat directly across from Yukimura, followed by the hair guy, fat guy and glasses guy taking the other seats. The older man bowed his head to him.

"I am Date Terumune, otherwise known as the Boss of Oshu. I am sorry for the sudden attack on you, but I needed to speak to you as soon as possible in person." On instinct, Yukimura bowed his head, heart beating as he realized that this was Masamune's father.

"I am Sanada Yukimura, Date-dono. Adopted son of the tiger Takeda Shingen." Terumune nodded.

"That's the only thing I know about you. Please enjoy this dinner and we will speak afterwards." Not like he had a choice, but Terumune kept it to himself. They were served afterwards like a normal meal. Some of the maids looked like they were overcome with joy, an older woman whispering to Terumune about something Yukimura couldn't hear. The man merely smiled and voiced 'maybe' out loud, causing all of the maids around him to giggle. Confused, Yukimura began to eat, smiling when he tasted how good it was. But he was suddenly struck with the realization that he was in pajamas. He bowed his head in apology.

"I apologize for my appearance, Date-dono. I didn't realize I wasn't properly dressed for dinner." For a moment, Terumune stared in bewilderment, but began to laugh.

"That is no issue. This is a dinner, not any special occasion. But at least Masamune's clothes fit you. Luckily he spent the summer here so most of the clothes are up to date." Masamune's…clothes?! He noticed the shirt had his faint scent, going red. But who had changed him out of his uniform? He quickly looked at Sakon, who was slowly licking the end of his chopstick and giving him a smirk.

"My dream to get you out of your clothes was going to happen some way," he said casually. Yukimura gasped, hiding himself from him.

"How shameless of you!" he scolded. Terumune agreed.

"I did tell you to leave that to one of the maids. That's coming out of your paycheck." Sakon wasn't fazed, taking a sip of water.

"Worth every cent," he muttered over the rim. Embarrassed, Yukimura turned back to his dinner and at bitterly, casting angry looks at him.

As Terumune ate, he watched Yukimura carefully. The boy was polite and attractive, much like other young people like him. But why his son loved him was something he could answer. He had brought Yukimura here to observe and ask whether or not he had feelings for his son. Knowing Shingen, the man would not raise a liar so he had no worry over that.

* * *

Masamune was at a formal tea room after class while Yukimura had been kidnapped. The girl had the decency to ask for privacy for them both so no one had bothered them. As nice as this girl was, that's all she was to him. Nice and pretty, much like other girls at the school who learned traditional arts and raised to practice proper etiquette. He could tell by how she prepared and poured tea. What she lacked compared to Yukimura was his fiery passion he poured into everything he did and gungho attitude in getting it done right. His innocence was unmatched and his good will was because he wanted it so, not just because it was the right thing to do.

And Sakon was right, Yukimura was fucking hot.

Megohime handed him a steaming tea cup. She smiled kindly when he took it. "What did you need to speak to me about, Masamune-san? This is the first time you have asked for me."

She had been surprised when she had received a message from him saying that he needed to talk about something crucial. It was worrying since he had been somewhat cold to her.

Masamune took a sip of the tea, sighing. Breaking up with her would send his mother into berserk mode, but it was a storm waiting to strike.

"I need to end this, Megohime." He felt nothing when she looked shocked. Megohime felt her chest constrict.

"I-I don't understand, Masamune-san." Either she didn't understand or she was in denial. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wasn't interested in dating you in the beginning." Their first meet was weeks ago now. Her eyes widened. Expectantly, she grew angry.

"If you weren't interested in dating me, then why did you even agree in the beginning? Yoshihime-sama told my mother that you showed an interest in me." She was trying to be calm, but she was frustrated. He sighed.

"I had to because of my mother." Megohime shook her head, looking at him in disbelief.

"You make it sound like she forced you. Yoshihime-sama has always been very kind to me. If you explained yourself and admitted that you didn't want to date me, then she may understand. That way none of us would've wasted time on the other." She was pissed that she was strung along. Masamune scoffed.

"If that's what you think, then you really know nothing about her. My mother may be the ideal high-class lady and a nice friend to your mother, but that has nothing to do with her ability as a mother. My life with her at home isn't something I want to go through again. If I didn't date you, then she would go after Yukimura." She seemed genuinely confused when he mentioned Yukimura. He instantly knew that she knew nothing about him being involved. So Yoshihime was using her under the guise of being a caring mother who saw her as a match for her son and the perfect daughter-in-law.

"What does Sanada-sama have to do with this?" she asked. Masamune's eye bore into hers.

"I'm in love with him. We were together before my mother showed up." Her jaw dropped. So that was why Yukimura rejected Akihime. He was gay. And in love with Masamune. It made no sense why he had pushed her to go out with Masamune though.

"B-but Sanada-sama told me to ask you out. If he loved you, why would he do such a thing?" Masamune groaned and palmed the back of his neck.

"Because that idiot thinks I like you. He saw me dancing with you on the day of the party and assumed that we were together. So pushing you to me would help him move on or some shit." She felt her heart break.

"Poor Sanada-sama. And yet you let him think that way." Masamune glared at her.

"What the fuck does that mean?" She glared back at him.

"You did. Why didn't you just tell your mother that you loved him? I understand homophobia, but was it worth it? Even if your mother is as bad as you say she is, you play into her game knowing of her plot and humiliate not only me, but my best friend and Sanada-sama." He growled, banging his hand on the table.

"You think I wanted to do that?! Just telling her doesn't do shit. She would ruin him just to make me miserable. That's all she's ever wanted for me. I don't care if I had to use you to keep him safe from her. I had to just to find out how she was stalking him." Her hand flew to her chest.

"She's stalking him?" she breathed. His face was blank.

"I told you, she'll do anything to make me miserable. She is using my responsibility as clan heir against Yukimura. We both know how much the clan means for people like us." She knew, nodding. For guys, it meant taking over the clan one day so they had to make decisions guaranteeing honor and stability. For girls, it was about being ready to be the perfect wife that bore children for the clan for either her family or for a husband matched by her parents.

"Everything we do is for the clan. I understand that. And being gay would bring dishonor. You wouldn't have a wife and bear an heir for the family. You'd be seen as a woman to the competitors. What did Terumune-sama say?" He blinked.

"My old man? I haven't told him about Yukimura." She smiled softly.

"Maybe you should. He's your father. From what Yoshihime-sama said, he seemed to be on your side as you grew up. Your capabilities of being clan leader aren't affected by who you love. Maybe he'll understand." He sighed, looking into his tea cup.

"He'll do what's right for the clan." She stood up, smoothing down her uniform and grabbing her stuff.

"He's a father also." He said nothing to that.

"So what are you going to do?" She hummed, unsure.

"What should I do?" She felt numb knowing that the kindness Yoshihime may have been a mask. Masamune grunted.

"Stay away from my mother. You'll be pulled into her trap more than she's let you in." The sympathy on her face was the same as any decent human being's.

"Why does she hate you so much?" she asked softly. He shrugged.

"You got me."

"Is there any way I can help you?" He was quick to reject.

"You're better off staying out of it. Don't object her outright or aid her too much. Just stay indifferent and lie that we're together." She nodded, but hesitated. He sighed impatiently.

"What now?" She looked up at him sadly.

"What about Sanada-sama?" He kept his face passive.

"I still need to talk to him." She smiled a little and gave him a comforting hug. He felt a little better, but it wasn't like Yukimura's. She pulled away and pulled up the corner of his lips so he looked like he was smiling.

"Smile! You should. I wish you happiness, Masamune-san. To both you and Sanada-sama." He kept the small smile and kissed her hand.

" **Thank you**." They left the tea room together, Masamune walking her to the car where a servant was waiting.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not super pissed at me." She shrugged.

"I am attracted to you, but I know nothing about you. I agreed to meet you because I figured that I could learn to love you. Being matched means you're set to marry them so I wanted us to learn to like one another or at least be civil and respectful. But I can't force you to have feelings for me." She grabbed his hand. "If you need my help, Masamune-san, I will help."

She left in her car, staring out the window in thought. She felt betrayed and used by both of the Dates, but more so from Yoshihime. While Masamune was rude, he didn't hide his feelings and never shown her any interest. Yoshihime was cunning and hid behind a mask. She had spent so much time with the matriarch and she was a very kind woman from what she was given to see. But for her to use others to ruin her son was disgusting. Yet she and Yukimura were pulled into the plan because of them. She felt like a fool, but her heart was broken like Yukimura's must've been so many times from seeing Masamune with her.

"Megohime-sama, your mother is asking if you'd like to have dinner with Yoshihime again tomorrow night." The mention of Yoshihime made her skin crawl. She declined gracefully as her mother had taught her.

Masamune raised a brow when Kojuuro nearly rammed the car into the curb. His guardian looked completely stressed out and was red in the face like he ran to him carrying the car rather than driving. Masamune smirked.

"Nani, Kojuuro?" he asked, getting into the car. Kojuuro took a deep breath.

"Oyakata-sama had Sanada Yukimura kidnapped. I was informed by one of the maids from the mansion." Masamune froze in disbelief. But it wasn't in shock. His blood was boiling under his skin. What the fuck was his old man thinking?

"Get the fucking jet ready."

"Understood."

* * *

After dinner, Terumune and Yukimura sat on the back porch where the peaceful garden had flowers blooming beautifully and fireflies surrounding the koi pond that was made. The others were in a different room playing video games and left them alone.

"Once again, I apologize for whisking you all the way to Oshu on such short notice. I don't think Shingen would appreciate it." He chuckled wholeheartedly. Yukimura smiled nervously.

"I do not want you to get on Oyakata-sama's bad side. You have been very hospitable to me." Terumune shook with a laugh.

"Then I must thank you! Shingen isn't named the Tiger of Kai for his gentleness." He took a drink of hot tea, swirling the liquid in its cup. The air grew tense.

"I wanted to ask you about my son." Yukimura blinked. He figured he wanted to talk about Masamune. Why else would he have his men dramatically kidnap him from the school?

"What about him, Date-dono?" Terumune simply smiled.

"Let me tell you about my relationship with my son. He is my eldest. As a child he had always done things his way, but dreamed about taking over the clan once I retire. He was a good boy that wanted to please me. It wasn't just me he wanted to please." He smiled sadly. "His mother was the one person who was never pleased with him."

Yoshihime. The woman's painted smile and cold eyes were an image he could never forget.

"Yoshihime never loved Masamune. Maybe because he is brash. Masamune is known in Oshu as a delinquent. My men respect him and I wouldn't have it any other way. As a child, he was always full of energy like I was at his age. But she was always critical with him." His eyes darkened. "Even going so far as to poison him when he was sick. My little boy."

Yukimura's blood ran cold. 'What mother would try to kill her own child? Why?!' he thought, a stray tear running down his cheek. Terumune finally looked at him. The eyes promised murder, but not his.

"He was small. He had just lost his eye to smallpox. He was sick for quite some time. My wife had ignored him and was far more inclined to snap at anything he had remotely done wrong. Yet he blamed himself for getting sick and making his mother hate him more. He hoped that maybe she would love him if he did what she thought was right. Imagine being a little boy begging for his mother to love him." He ignored the tears Yukimura was letting go. He hung his head.

"I was so busy with work to pay attention to Masamune. I blame myself for not stopping her from emotionally tormenting him. I don't think Masamune opens up to me as much as I hope because I wasn't there to protect him. I had almost come too late the night he was poisoned." He swallowed more tea to keep himself calm, settling his boiling blood.

"Yoshihime had poisoned Masamune's soup that night. She had mixed strychnine into it. It is one of the most painful poisons in the world. But I had assigned Kojuuro as Masamune's guard since he was four. He was rarely away from him. He stopped her from giving him the poison. I wanted to have her killed." His hand tightened around the cup. His eyes concentrated on Yukimura's teary ones. "I wanted her to eat her poison. But Masamune stopped me."

"Why?" Yukimura didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Terumune scoffed lightly.

"A little boy who wanted his mother's love begged his father to let her go. Maybe she'd stop looking at him like he was a rabid dog or unclean. Or she would hold him again. I don't think I've seen her hug him since he was two." Yukimura managed to smile.

"And here he is in the present. He's my greatest rival." Terumune's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Just your rival?" His heart jumped. Did Terumune know?

"Y-y-yes, h-h-he's-"

"I am not Yoshihime," interrupted Terumune smoothly. Yukimura stopped abruptly. His eyes reminded him of Shingen's. He felt he could trust him. He shook his head.

"No." He took a deep breath. "I was seeing him before he broke up with me."

Terumune's eyes went wide. "So he is gay."

Yukimura waved his hands in front of him dismissively, shaking his head. "But we drifted apart. He's dating someone else now." For a second, his voice cracked. He nearly cursed when Terumune looked at him curiously.

"Are you in love with my son?" Yukimura hung his head, sighing.

"It doesn't matter now."

"And why is that?" he pressed. He clenched his fists, his chest feeling like it was being crushed.

"Because he's seeing someone else now. I will not be the one to ruin such a perfect match. She is worthy of being his wife. She can give him the one thing I cannot." His eyes were blank when he looked at him. "A family."

Terumune smiled softly. "And yet you've given him the love he's been craving his whole life."

"That's not going to help your clan." Yukimura's reply was cold, yet painstakingly true in terms of high-class concerns. "May I please go and be with the others?"

Terumune's nod sent Yukimura scrambling to Sakon. His tea had grown cold over time. But he drank to clear his mind. Their world wasn't built on emotional ties. One half of him wanted to tell Masamune that he couldn't see Yukimura again because of the negativity it would bring to their family as the chosen heir, but the other half wanted to do what was right because he was his son.

The older maid from before hurried to him with his cell phone in hand, bowing apologetically. "Sumimasen, Oyakata-sama, I know you said not to take any calls for the night, but it was urgent. Takeda Shingen- san is calling and threatening us to return Sanada-kun. This is not a laughing matter!" she shouted when Terumune began to laugh. He took the phone from her.

"It's just like him to pull something like that. I'll handle it." He waved her away and answered his phone.

 _"Terumune, you have my son. Return him at once or my other son will not grant you mercy when he arrives."_  The Date patriarch raised a brow.

"Your other son? You're not the one who's going to be storming my mansion?" he asked curiously. He heard him grunt.

_"I don't want you dead, Terumune. I hope you won't make it hard for them."_ _Terumune chuckled._

"I could easily prevent your jet from landing in Oshu."

 _"You can't,"_  Shingen replied tersely. _"They will make it to Oshu."_

Terumune could hear Uesugi Kenshin laughing in the background. _"With all the arguing they were doing, I'm surprised they left in time."_ _He raised a brow._

"How many men are you sending?" he asked. He was sure he would have enough guestrooms. It would be good to prepare before they arrived.

 _"My son and his friends. Including the one that was injured by one of your men. She was there when Yukimura was being taken."_ Terumune's face became stone. Injuring civilians was never expected from his men.

"Which one?" Shingen chuckled.

_"She had a few choice words for him. 'A raging fat guy,' as eloquently put."_

_'Magobei,'_  thought Terumune darkly. "I will pay for her medical bills and be sure to have him apologize."

They were silent for a moment until Shingen spoke again.  _"Why did you take Yukimura? He has done nothing wrong."_

He smiled. "Ah, you're right. He's a good boy you've raised well, Shingen. But I wanted to speak to him about Masamune. Are you aware that your son is gay?" Shingen scoffed.

 _"Of course I did! I'm his father. It was clear that he had feelings for your son. Don't tell me you have a problem with it."_  He growled the last part. Terumune sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Of course I have a bit of a problem with it. As clan leader, I'd object to it because there are no heirs after Masamune takes over. Don't you worry about the fate of your clan?" He heard Shingen sigh.

 _"I would be lying if I said I didn't. However, I am a father first before I am a leader. I would never push my sons to do things if they don't find it right or allow them to make decisions that can only hurt them in the end. We were both raised to be leaders and have made sacrifices we never wanted to make. We put too much pressure on our children and I understand why. But they will never be exactly how we wanted them to._ _As parents, we guide our children. But ultimately, they have the final say in their decisions that shape their characters and future. Whether Masamune and Yukimura stay together weighs only on if they choose to. We can try persuading them, or forcing them apart as some parents do, but their hearts are not easy to bend. We've raised headstrong boys who happen to be attracted to the same gender. It took me a while to comprehend, but that attraction has nothing to do with their leadership skills. Instead, they can find strength in trusting others with the business instead on relying and forcing their children to take the helm. Whoever Yukimura loves matters not to me. As long as they love him as much as I do, and your son does."_  Terumune had a soft smile on his face.

"I didn't think that Masamune would find that feeling with a boy. I admit that I was furious when the idea first came to me." He had thought to bring Masamune back to Oshu and forbid him from attending Gakuen Basara. But he didn't want Masamune to be caged like Yoshihime desperately wanted him to be. Kojiro would have to take over if Masamune refused to, making Yoshihime win that over her eldest as well. Terumune loved both of his sons as they were. But since Masamune is his chosen heir, he wanted him as spotless as possible before and during his succession as clan leader. Did he see him differently after learning he was gay? Yes, he did.

" _We are their fathers, Terumune. They are our sons. If you stop loving yours because he likes men and nothing else, then you aren't fit to be his father. I know you are trying to be a better father after the incident with Yoshihime, but I can tell that he is afraid of telling you he is gay because of your loyalty to your clan. Do you want an heir or do you want a son?"_ Terumune took a breath, letting everything sink in.

"That boy deserves a good father. In turn, he has never done anything to hurt or disappoint me purposefully. I love my son, Shingen." Shingen grunted. He could tell he was smiling.

" _Then you have your answer. Take care of my boys."_

As time passed, Terumune sighed and entered the game room where some of his men and Yukimura were currently playing some game with a man proclaiming peace and tranquility through the power of bonds. What a loser. But it quickly ended when he heard a knock from the main entrance with a servant looking completely overwhelmed.

"Oyakata-sama, we're under attack!" he shouted. All of the men were alert except for Sakon and Yukimura, the former smirking and the latter in shock. Terumune sighed.

"What now?" They all left the game room to the living room where a bunch of his men were trying to calm down the intruders. Yukimura saw Sasuke, Kasuga, Keiji, Motonari, Mitsunari, Ieyasu and Motochika at the bottom of the stairs. Mitsunari had to be held back by Ieyasu, sporting a katana while trying to charge at a guard and screaming to find a 'bastard.' Sasuke and Keiji were arguing loudly with another guard about Yukimura's whereabouts. Motonari was looking around with Motochika. Kasuga was demanding to see a raging fat guy while on Keiji's back as a support, her ankle wrapped up.

He blinked innocently. "What's everyone doing here?" It was loud enough to stop them all from fighting. They all swarmed to Yukimura, Kasuga being the first to hug him.

"I was so worried about you! I saw you getting kidnapped, but I wasn't able to get you back. Are you hurt? Did that fat guy hit you too?" she asked quickly, looking him over. He shook his head wildly.

"I'm fine. But you…" He stared at her foot. She was quick to assure him she was okay.

"But once I find that fat guy who bowled me over, he's done for…" she promised darkly. Magobei was in the back hoping he wasn't seen. Mitsunari saw Sakon and ran over to him, grabbing his collar.

"I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he roared. Sakon grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that! Just following orders, that's all." It didn't stop Mitsunari from trying to strangle him with Ieyasu holding the former back. Terumune approached his friends, all of them bowing respectfully. Sasuke cleared his throat, schooling his face.

"Date-dono, we're here to-" Terumune cut him off.

"I already spoke to Shingen. You are all free to stay the night and may leave tomorrow morning." Sasuke sighed in relief, dropping his serious demeanor.

"Thank God. I wouldn't be able to handle the backlash if you didn't." Terumune laughed and got a good look at them. His eyes widened when he eyed Ieyasu.

"Ah, you are Tokugawa Ieyasu-kun. What brings you to Oshu?" Ieyasu quickly bowed again.

"Konbanwa, Terumune-san. I'm dating Mitsunari and he was worried about Yukimura so I came with him." Mitsunari growled, a tint of red blooming on his cheeks.

"Can you not say that?" Ieyasu blinked.

"But we  _are_  dating." Terumune inwardly groaned.  _'It's like the next generation of heirs have all become gay. Even Ishida-kun.'_

He didn't have a problem with it, but he can only imagine the shock the other high-class people would act if they knew. These boys were desired by families who wanted to sink their teeth into the clans. He was even more surprised to see Motochika standing intimately with Motonari. Motochika was close to his son because of their similar personalities. He was from a good family, but was undesirable because he was a rough boy with not as much prestige as Masamune. Motochika whistled at his view of the house, noticing Terumune after. He coughed into his hand.

"I just tagged along because you have a sweet ass jet. And because I'm dating Motonari." Terumune raised a brow.

"My jet?" But he was ignored when Motonari scowled at him.

"I didn't ask you to come with me." Motochika shrugged.

"I want to spend time with you somehow. And like I said, a sweet ass jet. Vacationing like newlyweds," he said with a smirk. Motonari stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then turned to Yukimura.

"Hello, Sanada-kun. You're alright. Therefore I will take my leave." Motonari bowed his head and was heading towards the door.

"W-wait! Motonari!" Motochika sputtered and raced after him. His friends laughed at them, the silver haired delinquent cursing at them to stop while he managed to pull his boyfriend back inside.

Yukimura chuckled nervously, then took a look around.

"It looks like everyone's here except for Tsuruhime-chan." Sasuke smirked.

"That's because she annoys the owner of the jet that got us here. Easy for us since they couldn't stop him from landing here." Yukimura cocked his head.

"Who's 'him?'" he asked.

"Ryoko, quit trying to feed me, for fuck's sake! I know you're trying to keep me from seeing my old man!" someone shouted accusingly. Yukimura froze.  _'Is that…?'_

From the direction of the kitchen, Masamune emerged angrily with the older maid following him. Terumune straightened, not knowing exactly how his son would react. Masamune looked at Yukimura, eye softening when he saw him. Terumune noticed it right away and smiled warmly. His son was in love. But when Masamune looked at his father, he glowered.

"Old man…" he growled, making a beeline to him. But as he approached him, he grabbed Yukimura instead. Shocked, Yukimura began to stutter.

"D-D-Date-dono-" Wait, he had called Terumune that.

 _"M-Masamune-dono…I-"_  Masamune was pleased to hear him call him by his first name. It was now or never. He smashed his lips against his, using Yukimura's gasp to his advantage and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Stunned, Yukimura tried to pull away, but Masamune's grip was like steel. Everyone else was too shocked to react. Terumune was the first.

"Masamune! Have you no shame? Release that poor boy now! And put that tongue back in your mouth!" It took three seconds for Masamune to let him go. Yukimura's eyes went wide as he was finally let go, flying over to Sasuke when he realized it. Masamune glared at Terumune.

"Can we speak alone?" he asked, more demanded. Terumune nodded towards the garden, leaving the others behind. Sasuke growled.

"When you're finished, Masamune, I'm gonna kill you!" he promised. Yukimura said nothing. His eyes met Masamune's and quickly looked away, suddenly feeling warm. He was distracted when Kasuga showed him a box she had brought with her. He opened to find a strawberry shortcake inside, but the cream and strawberries were skewed and stained the top so the cake itself looked like mush. He grinned and accepted the cake over her apologies and everyone's laughs.

* * *

Terumune led Masamune to the same porch where he talked to Yukimura. Right when they sat down, Masamune was still angry.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why did you bring him here?!" he demanded. Terumune's face was stone.

"I had to get the truth from someone and you were unwilling to give it. I heard about your rivalry with Yukimura and Sakon was the one who confirmed it with me. You suddenly dating Megohime was strange. Your mother had told me it was a match you had wanted long ago." Masamune glared.

"The matches I let her make was when I was a kid fucked up in the head and let her walk all over me. I thought you'd be thrilled about having more heirs to the clan." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't have approved if I told you, that's why I never did. But he makes me feel different to how I felt when I'm here in Oshu. He makes me feel like I mean something more than Oshu's next boss."

Terumune sighed. "I wouldn't have approved. But seeing him and watching the boy spill his heart over me telling of your past, I saw how much he cares. And he cares enough for you to let you go for the sake of the clan. It doesn't make it okay, but right. He's very selfless."

Masamune's heart sunk. "You told him?!"

His father raised a brow. "Is that a problem?"

"Fuck yeah it is!" Masamune shouted. He sighed and palmed his face where his right eye used to be. "I didn't want to tell him because I know how he'll react. I don't want him to hear about it because he'd be depressed over it. It's how he is. It was in the past. He didn't have to know. It means nothing now."

"Ah, that is where you're wrong!" his father chuckled. "The you from the past has become who you are now. That is why you're with him, is it not? Because he gives you the love you wanted from the start."

Masamune's laugh had no humor. "And I've fucked up the succession to boss. What's going to happen now? You gonna hand it to Kojiro?"

"No." The answer had him doing a double take. "You are my chosen heir and you've done nothing to make me reject you."

Masamune felt more than relieved, but still concerned. "Aren't you worried about your competitors?"

"I was," Terumune admitted. "But they can go fuck themselves. You are my son and that's not going to change. Besides." His grin was like a wolf's. "When has anyone stopped Date Masamune from doing what he wants? You got that from me, you know."

Masamune sighed, feeling elated. He was afraid that his father would have rejected him. He thought he had fucked him over for falling in love with Yukimura. He never wanted to disappoint his old man. He was the one who looked at his imperfections and called them strengths. He was the one who gave him hugs as a kid and never left his bedside when he lost his eye. The work had tripled in his absence so he had no choice but to head straight in after Masamune was able to leave his bed. That was when his mother tried poisoning him.

"So you're not bothered about me being gay?" Terumune smiled warmly.

"No. You'll always be my son and this is your home no matter what happens. You've made me proud being who you are and I know you will succeed in furthering our clan to greatness long after I am gone. That boy will keep your head on straight and I am thankful that he's there for you." Long ago, Masamune would've given his father a hug. But instead, he bowed to him properly as he had never given that much respect to anyone else.

"Thank you, Father." He hadn't called him that in years. His brow furrowed as he that of Yoshihime. "But I have something else to tell you. It's about Mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting WAY too long! You can pretty much tell what's going to be happening next. Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Why am I not surprised over this?"
> 
> "Find Matsunaga Hisahide and bring him to me."
> 
> "Ah…w-wait…Masamune-ah!"


End file.
